The Tracy women part 2 Lucie
by lissysue85
Summary: A mugging,a meeting, an argument and an attack on the island. Will the family survive it all. Final chapter now up.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie**

**Disclaimer: **All characters and items in the Thunderbird universe are the property of someone else. Any other characters are the property of my imagination.

This is part 2 in the Tracy Women series and this is John's story.

A mugging, a meeting, an argument and an attack on the island will the family survive it all.

**Chapter 1: Loneliness**

John Tracy walked through the doors of the New York division of Tracy Industries. The bodyguard at the door didn't even give him a second look. It didn't surprise John. It had been ages since he had last come here. He headed to the lift and pressed the button. Two women joined him gossiping away.

"Did you hear one of Mr Tracy's sons is in today," said the blond one.

"Ooh really which one?" asked the red head.

"Not sure. I hope it is Scott. He is so hot," replied the blond. John grinned at that comment. He was going to wind Scott up about it later.

"Oh I hope it's Virgil. He is always so nice. Plus he is so dreamy."

"And practically married."

"So. He isn't married yet. I still have time. What about the others. There are five of them aren't there?"

"Yes. I have seen the youngest. He is blond and quite cute."

"Yeah and then there's the joker. He was a right flirt."

John carried on listening grinning away. They hadn't realized who he was. He found the girls descriptions of the guys quite funny and he could wind them up for weeks about it.

"So who is the other one then?" asked the blond as they got into the lift.

"Not sure. I don't think he has ever been here."

"Well if he is anything like his brothers he will be gorgeous." they both suddenly spotted John in the corner. They reached the floor where the main offices were and John stepped out of the lift. He turned back to them.

"Have a nice day," he said grinning and walked off. They both stood there open mouthed. He arrived at the General Managers office still grinning. Suddenly he was grabbed and pulled into a hug.

"John. It is so good to see you," said the woman hugging him.

"Hi Elaine. How are you," he replied looking at the woman. She had been his dad's secretary when he first set up Tracy Industries and she knew each one of the boys.

"I'm very well. It's such a pleasure to see you here. I have missed you," she said. John had always been her favourite. He was the quiet polite one who never played up when they were at the office.

"I have missed you too. Dad thought it was about time I did some work here."

"OK then. I will get the diary sorted then bring you a coffee. Do you drink it black like the others?" she asked.

"Yes please but with one sugar. Thanks," he replied and headed into the office.

* * *

Back on the island Scott, Virgil , Gordon,Tintin and Maddie were all by the pool. The boys were playing water volleyball and Tintin was umpiring. Maddie was trying to do some paper work but the boys kept splashing her.

"Come in and play Mads," said Virgil. Mads was his special nickname for her.

"Guys some of us actually have to work around here," she replied.

"Hey we work. We were up all night on a rescue," said Gordon pretending to be annoyed.

"Yeah and that's why I have to work now. I have to keep up to date records on every injury you guys get. You all managed to get one last night," she said angrily and then smiled at them.

"Yeah but you still love us though," said Gordon cheekily. Maddie grinned back at him and then shook her head.

"Leave her alone you lot. Come on back to the game," shouted Tintin. Maddie smiled at her and mouthed thanks. She really wanted to get the paperwork done. Jeff had insisted that every injury no matter how minor was recorded just in case. She knew it was the right thing but these boys could be so accident prone, Alan especially. She finally finished and packed all the papers up. She then rubbed her head. She was getting a major headache.

"You ok Maddie?" asked Scott walking over.

"Yeah just got a headache that's all," she replied smiling at him. She looked around the pool area. Tintin and Gordon were on sun loungers chatting. Virgil had disappeared.

"Did you get your work finished?" he asked.

"Yeah thank god. I think I will go and get some tablets," she said going to stand up. Scott gently pushed her back down.

"No need. Dr Scott is here to help," he said.

"That's ok Dr Scott. Dr Gordon will get the pills. You look after the patient," said Gordon walking over.

"Uh uh no way Gordon. Last time you were in there you removed all the labels off everything. It took me days to sort it all out," she said. Gordon grinned then. That had been so funny. Virgil came walking over to them with a glass of ice water and something in his hand.

"Hi Baby. Thought you might need these," he said opening his hand to reveal two tablets.

"Thank you," she replied and took the tablets.

"How did you know she had a headache?" asked Gordon.

"Gordon I know her well enough to know when she is in pain," he replied and sat down beside her.

"I wonder how John is getting on," said Gordon.

"Being spoilt rotten by Elaine I should think," said Scott.

"Yeah she always liked John the best," added Virgil.

"He was probably the best behaved. When is he due back?" asked Maddie joining in. The pills were already starting to work. She should have guessed Virgil would notice her headache. He usually did. She smiled at him and he took her hand.

"Sunday I think he said," replied Scott.

"Scott if those two are going to get mushy I am out of here," said Gordon.

"When are we ever mushy," said Maddie. It was true. They didn't want to flaunt their relationship in front of the others. It annoyed them sometimes that they couldn't be openly affectionate but it wasn't fair on the others.

"She's got a point bro. When was the last time you saw them hug or kiss," said Scott.

"Last night on the beach," said Gordon grinning wickedly.

"You were spying on us," said Virgil standing up.

"Um no," said Gordon trying to look innocent.

"You're dead Gordo," said Virgil angrily. They barely had time alone as it was and the beach was their special place. They would go and watch the sunset together and be as romantic as they liked without upsetting anyone.

"Help me Maddie," he said and hid behind her chair. Scott held out his hand to Maddie. She grabbed it and jumped up and away from Gordon.

"You are on your own. Want to get a drink Scott?" she asked.

"Sure. Good luck bro," said Scott and he slung his arm round Maddie and they walked off.

"Gordon. What were you doing spying on us at the one place where we can be alone," said Virgil angrily.

"I'm sorry Virge. I wasn't spying. I just happened to see you on the beach. I promise I will avoid that part of the beach now," he said moving back away from Virgil.

"You had better."

"I will. Why do you two need to hide up anyway. We all know you are dating."

"Because we don't want to upset anyone else."

"Like who?" asked Gordon. Virgil had sunk down into a chair. Gordon sat down beside him.

"Dad, Scott and John," said Virgil.

"John I can understand but Dad and Scott," he knew John had had feelings for Maddie at the start but he was over that now.

"Dad gets this look in his eyes every time I touch her. I think it makes him think of mom," said Virgil with a touch of sadness.

"Oh yeah and what about Scott?"

"Well he kinda gets this wistful look about him."

"I think he wants what you two have," explained Gordon touching Virgil's shoulder. He could see this all worried Virgil.

"Yeah I just hate the fact that my happiness makes them sad."

"Well I don't think you have to worry about John. He is over that now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He told me so himself. Dad will get used to it. You shouldn't hide it from him and Scott will be fine. He will meet someone eventually."

"What about you Gordo?"

"Me. Nah I don't want to be tied down like you. Man has Maddie got you whipped. I will never be like that."

"Some girl will get you one day little brother and until then," said Virgil grabbing his little brother.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked.

"Revenge for the spying," he said and threw Gordon into the pool. He turned to leave and then looked back.

"Hey Gordo," he said.

"Yeah," he spluttered.

"Thanks," he said and then walked off. Gordon just grinned.

* * *

John had finally finished for the day and was walking back to the hotel. He was enjoying the break away but he had to admit he was a bit lonely. He got really lonely on Thunderbird 5 but the others all called him regularly even Maddie. Things had been awkward for a while but they were OK now. He had finally gotten over his crush on her and they were back to being best mates. He loved being on the island with them all as it was the only time he didn't feel lonely. Even in this city full of thousands of people he felt lonely. He had nearly reached his hotel now when suddenly he realized he was being followed. He turned to see five men approaching him. John turned back and kept walking but upped his pace. As he approached an alley one of the men grabbed him and pushed him into it.

"Give us your wallet and phone now," said one.

"OK," said John and he handed them over. He knew it would not be a good idea to argue. There was five of them and they were all armed.

"Good boy," said another and then everything went black. John fell to the floor unconscious and the men ran off leaving him alone in the alley.

* * *

Authors Note: Well that's chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Who will come to John's aid. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2 A chance Meeting

**The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie**

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

**Chapter 2: A chance Meeting**

The young woman moved to the side and allowed the five men to run past her. I wonder what they have been doing. She had seen them run out of an alley so she approached with caution. She saw a shape in the corner and walked slowly forward as she approached she could see the shadow was a man.

"Oh shit," she said and raced over to him. The young man was tall, blond and unconscious.

"Sir, sir can you hear me?" she asked shaking his shoulder. The man groaned and then opened his eyes. She found herself staring into deep blue eyes.

"Hi there," she said.

"My head," said John trying to sit up. The young woman helped him to sit up against the wall.

"Does anything else hurt?" she asked.

"My ankle feels a little sore. I must have fell on it when I was knocked out," he replied. The woman gently pulled up his trouser leg and checked out his ankle.

"I think it's just a sprain."

"Well that's one good thing then," he said and began to stand up. She stood up quickly then helped him into an upright position.

"Thanks," he said gazing into the brightest green eyes he had ever seen.

"Were you mugged?"

"Yeah looks like it," he said rooting in his pockets for his wallet.

"We had better get you to the hospital. Just to get you checked out."

"Ok. I think we had better go to the police station first. Have you got a phone?"

"Sure," she said and handed it over. She then made sure he wasn't going to fall and walked away so he could call in private.

* * *

Jeff Tracy heard the phone ring in the lounge. He was about to run and get it when he heard Scott answer it.

"Scott Tracy," he said in a posh voice.

"Hi Scott, It's me John."

"Oh hey John. What's up?"

"I got mugged."

"What are you ok?" asked Scott feeling worried. Jeff had heard the worry and walked in. Scott mouthed John to him and he walked over.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Got a bump and a sprained ankle but I will live."

"Good. Do you want me to come get you?"

"No. Is Dad there?"

"Yeah hang on," he said and handed the phone to his father.

"Hi son. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah dad. Can you cancel all my cards for me?"

"Of course son. I will wire some money onto the emergency credit card that Elaine has for you."

"Great thanks."

"Are you sure you don't want me to send Scott to you?"

"No it's fine. I still have a bit more work to do. I will be back on Sunday."

"Ok son. Get yourself to a hospital though just to be sure."

"Ok dad. I promise."

"Bye son. I love you."

"Love you too dad," he replied and hung up. The young woman walked back over.

"Right lets find the local police," she said and held out her arm. John smiled gratefully and took her arm.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and John had finished with the police and been seen by a Dr. He walked back out of the Emergency Room to find the young woman was still there. She was sitting with a couple of kids. She hadn't seen him approach so he took this time to study her properly. She had long blond hair. It was not platinum like his but more the colour of rich honey. She had a good figure and a beautiful face. The one thing he couldn't get over however was her eyes. They were the brightest, greenest eyes he had ever seen and you could easily get lost in them. She suddenly looked up and saw him and smiled. She had the most amazing smile too. How had he got so lucky to be rescued by a stunner like her. This sort of thing would happen to Scott or Gordon but not him.

"Hi. So you going to live?" she asked.

"Looks like it. Hi," he said to the two boys.

"This is Tommy and Joey. They were telling me all about their new toys," she explained smiling at the boys.

"Oh cool," said John taking a quick look. Suddenly they were called away.

"Cute kids," said John.

"Yeah. Hey have you had any dinner yet?" she asked.

"No. I was just thinking about that."

"Do you like chinese?"

"Yeah I love it. Why?"

"Well I know this great little place and as you don't have any money. I thought I could treat you as a thanks."

"Thanks. I should be thanking you. You saved my life remember.

"Yeah but you have stopped me from being bored all night."

"Oh ok then but you shouldn't have to pay."

"It's ok and I will make you a deal. You pay next time," she said grinning cheekily.

"Ok it's a deal," he said and they walked off.

* * *

Back on the island everyone was in the lounge. Virgil was at the piano. Brains was playing chess with Gordon. Tintin and Mrs Tracy were reading on the sofa. Jeff sat at his desk doing paperwork with Scott. Kyrano was making drinks and Maddie was listening to Virgil play. Gordon kept going over his conversation with Virgil earlier. Now he knew it he could see the gap even more. Maddie was listening to Virgil and smiling but there was so much distance between them. Normally if they were on their own she would be beside him at the piano. Gordon wondered if he could do something to help them. He saw his dad stroll out to the balcony and decided to follow him.

"Hey dad. Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Of course not son. Is something bothering you?" he asked seeing a worried look on his sons face.

"Dad does seeing Virge and Maddie together remind you of mom?" he asked.

"Wow um. Yeah it does a bit I guess why?"

"Virgil thinks it does so that's why he and Maddie aren't affectionate around us."

"Oh. They seem affectionate enough," said Jeff looking back to his son at the piano.

"Dad. Look how far apart they are. When was the last time you saw them sitting together?"

"Dinner tonight they were."

"I mean properly. You know arms round or holding hands."

Jeff had to think for a second. Gordon was right it had been a while. When they had first got engaged it happened all the time now he had to admit they did seem distant.

"I guess it has been a while."

"Yeah it has and it is causing a strain. I know it must be hard to see them like that dad but you have to accept that we may all have someone one day. Virgil and Maddie are considerate but the rest of us might not be."

"I guess you are right son. You know you can be really insightful sometimes."

"Can you tell the others that. They don't seem to agree," said Gordon grinning. Jeff laughed and the two walked back in.

* * *

John had had a wonderful meal with this beautiful girl and they were now walking back to her apartment. She looked up at the sky and stopped.

"Oh my god. I totally forgot," she said.

"Forgot what?" he asked.

"There is a meteor shower tonight."

"Oh yeah. I think it starts at 11pm doesn't it?"

"Yeah. So we still have time. Hey you wanna come watch it with me?" she asked smiling. When she smiled at him he couldn't think straight so he just nodded.

"Cool. I know the perfect place," she said and held out her hand. He smiled then took her hand. They walked off towards her apartment. She lead him to the roof and then over to a couple of sun loungers. They each took one and laid down looking at the stars. John suddenly realized something.

"Hey I have been with you for ages and I still don't know your name," he said turning to look at her.

"Oh it's Lucie Morgan," she replied. She saw a sad look cross his face.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah sorry. It's just my mom's name was Lucy," he replied with pain evident in his voice.

"I guess she is no longer with you then?"

"No she died when I was young."

"I am so sorry," she said touching his arm. He smiled at her.

"It's ok. If you look over to your right at that cluster of stars. The one at the back slghtly to the right of the others is named Lucille after her," said John pointing to a bright star.

"Wow. Well if you look three stars back from that one. You will see a star named Lucifer. It's named after my dad. He died when I was young too," she said with the same pain he had expressed earlier. He gently touched her arm. She smiled at him.

"Are you named after your father?"

"Both. My official name is Lucianna but after she married her fourth husband. I dropped the Anna. It was a reminder of something I want to forget."

"Hey here it is," she said and they both watched the shower in awe.

"I guess you like the stars too," she said when it had finished.

"Yeah. It's why I became an astronaut," he replied turning to look at her.

"That's it. That's why I know your name. You're John Tracy the astronaut and author."

"Yep that's me. It's nice to be recognised off my own merits and not my fathers."

"Your father?"

"Yes. He is Jeff Tracy billionaire astronaut and founder of Tracy Industries."

"Oh of course. I should have realized that. I have heard enough about him at work."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a communications expert for N.A.S.A"

"Wow. I work in communications too. What are you doing in New York?"

"Holiday. I am having a couple of days here then i'm off to my adopted sisters house for the rest."

"You're adopted?"

"Not legally. When my dad died Anna my mother couldn't cope so our neighbour Liz took me in for a while. Anna remarried and he didn't want a kid so I stayed which was fine with me. She then got divorced and married husband no 3. He was nice. I really liked him and I went to live with them for a while," she paused and gazed up at the stars.

"What happened to him?"

"She divorced him because he liked me so much. She was jealous of a ten year old. She then married hubby no 4 and he was a jerk. I lived with them for six months then she sent me back to Liz. I finally got to enjoy what was left of my childhood."

"That all sounds so awful," said John taking her hand.

"Some of it was but when I went to live with Liz I was so happy. I had a family who actually cared about me. I had two older sisters who doted on me. They still do in fact. I was happy. God I can't believe I just told you all that," she said looking over at him.

"I'm glad you did. I feel like we are even now. You already know about me," he replied sincerely. He still had hold of her hand. She had made no effort to move it.

"You have brothers don't you?"

"Yeah four of them."

"Tell me about them?"

"Ok. Well Scott is the oldest and a real mother hen. When mom died he became a surrogate parent to us all. He is great guy though. Hard working dedicated and protective."

"He sounds like my oldest sister Mags. She is just like that. Are you the second oldest?"

"Yes after me there is Virgil. He is the artistic one. He can just listen to music and then play it. He is the most grounded of us all and never seems to get angry or hold a grudge no matter how hard Gordon tries. He is engaged too now. The first one of us."

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah she was my best friend as a child. She is so sweet and kind," his face had a wistful look on it.

"I take it Virgil wasn't the only one to fall for her," she said perceptively.

"Yes I did for a while but I am over it now. She is like my sister now."

"So what about Gordon?"

"He is the practical joker. He drives us all mad with his pranks but every now and then he stuns us with a really serious moment. I am pretty close to him. He had an accident and we had the chance to bond."

"I hope he is ok now," she said lightly stroking his hand.

"Yeah he is fine now. Well it just leaves Alan the baby. He is the most hot headed of us all. He has the worst patience and flips out really easily but he has the ability to be very loving. He may be a pain but we love him for him."

"Wow they all sound wonderful. So where does John Tracy fit into this family then?"

"Well he is the thinker and the quietest one of the family. He is usually the peace maker and mediator. The one they all turn to."

"So who do you turn to John?"

"Me. Scott sometimes. Gordon now and then but mostly I just deal with it myself."

"Everybody needs someone at some point in their life."

"Is that your mantra?"

"Yeah maybe. You are lucky to have a good support system behind you. You should use it more often."

"Yeah I guess you are right. Well you know about my siblings what about yours. Did you say the oldest was Mags?"

"Yes. She has always looked out for me. Perils of being the youngest I guess. She always felt sad that I had no real family so she always made sure I felt wanted with them. She is married now and has two kids. They are amazing."

"Wow she does sound like Scott well apart from the marriage part."

"Yeah and then there is Lexie. She is only a year older but still tries to protect me. She is my best friend. We just have this unbreakable bond between us."

"Like Scott and Virgil I guess. They are really close. If something is wrong with one we always go and find the other. They will either know the problem or will soon find it out."

"Yeah I guess we are like that. She is married too but they have no kids yet."

"So you are the only single one then?" he asked. He was deeply attracted to this girl and he didn't just want flings anymore. He wanted what Virgil and Maddie had.

"Yes I am," she said smiling. They carried on chatting about the stars and working for N.A.S.A. Lucie looked at her watch and jumped up in shock.

"God. It's like 5am the sun will rise soon," she said.

"Wow. I can't believe we have been talking all night," he said standing up.

"Have you got to be at work soon?" she asked not wanting him to leave. Oh god was she falling for him.

"Yeah I have to sign some papers but I am free this afternoon if you want to meet up," he said hoping she would say yes.

"Ok cool."

"I will pick you up at one and we could get some lunch. My treat."

"Sounds great. Come on I will walk you down," she said and they walked back down the stairs. He paused at the doorway.

"I will see you later then. Goodnight Lucie," he said smiling.

"I think it's good morning actually John although I am tempted to go to bed for a bit," she said and yawned.

"Sleep tight my guardian angel."

"Have a good day my starman," she replied and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned at her and walked off whistling. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

Authors Note: Well theres chapter keep letting me know if you like it. So has John met the girl of his dreams. How will his family react to her and what happened to the planes that shot Virgil down in Part 1 Maddie. All will be revealed.


	3. Chapter 3 Love is in the Air

**The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie**

**Disclaimer: **The Thunderbirds belong to someone else any other characters are mine.

Thanks for the reviews guys.

**Chapter 3: Love is in the Air**

John arrived at Tracy Industries and walked in the door. The receptionists all smiled at him today. They had obviously been told who he was. He approached the lift to see the blond from yesterday was there.

"Good morning," he said politely.

"Uh good morning Mr Tracy," she replied and smiled at him. He smiled at her and got into the lift.

"So you are John Tracy then. You know you are much cuter then your brothers," she said giggling flirtaciously.

"Oh um thanks," he replied blushing. Scott and Gordon would be staring at me in disbelief right now if they were here he thought grinning.

"I'm Anna by the way."

"Nice to meet you Anna," he replied.

"If you ever need anyone to show you the sights here. Give me a call," she said handing over her phone number. John took the paper and got out of the lift. He had no intention of calling her. She was nice but Lucie was better. She seemed more down to earth and genuine. She had flirted with him but it had been jokey. Elaine approached him and instantly spotted the slight limp he still had.

"Oh John. Your father called and said you had been mugged are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine thanks," he replied.

"Oh that is good. Here is the card with the money your dad wired to you," she said handing him a card.

"Great thanks Elaine."

"How long are you staying today John. You only have a couple of meetings to attend this morning?"

"Oh just till 12pm. I have a date," he replied grinning and walked into his office. Elaine smiled John was a sweet guy and he deserved to meet a nice girl. She hoped that maybe this would be the one. It was about time they were all married well except maybe Alan. He was still a bit young.

* * *

Lucie awoke at 12.30m and couldn't believe she had been asleep so long. She got up and dressed the whole time thinking about John. He was a really nice guy and very good looking. It was a pity they were both leaving tomorrow. She hoped he would stay in touch but knew they would probably never see each other again. Maybe I should cancel today she thought. She picked the phone up and dialed the number for Tracy Industries but as the phone was answered she hung up.

"I should go. I will only regret it one day. Who knows maybe we will see each other again," she said to herself as she made a drink. She looked at the clock and realised it was now 1pm. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the door and down to the main entrance of the apartment block. She looked up the street and saw John strolling towards her. She grinned and walked up to him.

"Hiya John. How was your morning?" she asked reaching him.

"Boring. What about yours," he replied smiling.

"Well I slept through pretty much all of it," she said giggling.

"You look great by the way," he said looking her up and down. She was dressed in green combats and a white vest top. It really suited her.

"Thanks so do you. You looked really uncomfortable in your suit yesterday," she replied. Today he was dressed in a white t-shirt and black jeans.

"Yeah I know. I hate having to wear a tie. I can't tie them to save my life."

"Guess you don't wear them much then?"

"No. My communications post is pretty isolated," he replied hoping she would not ask any more. He didn't want to lie to her but his dad would kill him if he told her.

"Oh I see. Well personally I think you look cuter like this then in the suit," she said grinning sweetly. He blushed.

"So where do you want to eat?"

"You know what I really fancy is pizza," he replied. It had been ages since he had last had a slice of pizza.

"OK. So are we looking for an Italian restaurant or a Pizza Hut?"

"Pizza Hut definitely."

"Lets go then," she replied and they headed off.

* * *

Scott was in the kitchen with Gordon, his grandmother and Kyrano. All of a sudden they heard a door slam then loud angry music from the lounge.

"Sounds like Virgil and Maddie have had a fight," remarked Scott. They could all tell what mood Virgil was in by what he played. This was his I am in a really bad mood song.

"Everyone avoid the lounge," said Gordon. He had an idea what was wrong but did not want to say so in front of everyone.

"I think I will go have a chat with him," said Scott. He was the only one who could get through to Virgil when he was like this. Scott headed off to the lounge.

"I might go find Maddie," said Gordon knowing if Virgil was this mad then so was Maddie.

"Leave that to me dear," said his grandma and she walked off.

Scott arrived in the lounge and approached the piano with caution. He waited till Virgil reached the end of his song and then spoke.

"You ok Virge?"

"No."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah alright," said Virgil giving in. He knew Scott would bug him all morning. They headed out along the beach.

"What did she do then?" asked Scott hoping Virgil would open up.

"Nothing really."

"So what's the matter then?"

"Nothing."

"Virgil talk to me. I know you are angry. Let me help."

"You can't help Scott."

"Why not?"

"Because she ended the engagement. We had a row and she took the ring off and threw it back at me. Think you can fix that Scott," said Virgil angrily

"Why did she end it?" he asked touching his brother's shoulder.

"That's just it. I am not really sure."

"I'm sorry bro. Why don't we let her cool down and I will have a chat with her later."

"Thanks Scott," said Virgil as the siren sounded to warn them of a rescue. They both raced to the lounge and were soon on their way.

* * *

Grandma Tracy meanwhile was comforting a distraught Maddie.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's all over."

"Why?"

"Because I can't live like this anymore. Every day I feel like I have to hide how I feel."

"What do you mean dear?"

"Well everything was fine. We were sitting at the sofa just playing about when Mr Tracy walked in and he pushed me away as if he hated me. I know he is trying to spare his dad's feelings but it really hurt. We started arguing about it and before I knew it. I had flung the ring at him and walked out."

"Did you want to end it?"

"No."

"You need to talk to him honey. Tell him how you feel and I think I need to have a word with my son and sort this out," said Ruth hugging Maddie.

"Now wipe your eyes child and come with me to the lounge."

"OK and thanks a lot," said Maddie as she wiped her eyes.

* * *

It was evening now in New York and John and Lucie had both had a great afternoon. They had eaten their pizza's and then gone to Central Park and walked around there and the city. It was evening now and they both knew their time was nearly up.

"Will you have dinner with me?" asked John.

"I would love to but can I change first," she replied smiling.

"Of course. Why don't we both get changed and I will meet you in an hour."

"OK. Do I need to dress up?"

"Yes," he said and kissed her cheek. He grinned and ran off.

An hour later and Lucie was waiting in the foyer for him. He walked in and froze. She looked amazing. She was dressed in a floor length silvery blue dress. He hair was down and had fallen in waves down her back. John had never seen anyone look so beautiful.

"You look beautiful," he said and she turned to face him.

"You don't look so bad yourself starman," she replied. John was dressed in a black tuxedo and he looked very handsome.

"Are you ready to go Angel?" he asked. She nodded and they headed off to a fancy restaurant. They sat down and ordered their food.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" he asked.

"Um OK but just the one."

"Not a big drinker hey?"

"No. I can't when I'm at work and I had a bad experience when I was younger so I tend to avoid it."

"Bad experience?"

"Yeah. Got really drunk at a party and ended up in hospital having my stomach pumped. It was not pleasant trust me."

"I can imagine."

Their food arrived and they ate in companionable silence and then ordered coffee.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but where is your mother now?" he asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. She never really wanted me. Falling pregnant was a big mistake. She would have aborted me if dad had let her."

"Oh my god," he said and took her hand.

"I know. She resented the bond I had with dad. She is a really jealous person. When dad died she dumped me with Liz and I was happy. I didn't see her again till I was 10. That was when she met Steve. He was great but she hated how close we were so she sent me back to Liz. When she married Matt I didn't want to stay with them but she made me for a while."

"How did you get away?" he asked. He couldn't believe what this girl had been through.

"Liz convinced her to give me up. She didn't take much persuading I have to say."

"That must have been hard."

"Not really. I hated Matt. He was evil. Moving in with Liz was great. I had the most fun. I always remember the first time I was late home. I got the biggest lecture and I just remember hugging her and thanking her for actually caring about me," she said smiling. John could see how much she cared for her new family and he could also see how much her mom had hurt her.

"I guess I better walk you home," he said and they left the restaurant.

When they arrived at her apartment Lucie didn't want to say goodbye.

"What time is your flight?" he asked.

"6am. What time are you leaving?"

"About 8am I think. I had better let you sleep I guess."

"Yeah I guess so. I have really enjoyed the last couple of days with you."

"Me too."

"Well have a good flight and hey if you ever get bored here are my details," she said handing him a card.

"Great thanks. I will definitely be in touch," he replied pocketing the card.

"You better starman," she said smiling and then moved close to him and kissed him gently on the lips and then stepped back. John pulled her into his arms and kissed her properly. They finally broke away.

"Goodnight my Angel," he said.

"Goodnight my starman," she replied and went inside. John headed back to the hotel grinning.

* * *

**Authors Note:**So will John keep in touch with Lucie. Has he met the one and will Virgil work things out with Maddie. Keep reviewing and I will keep writing. PS I do not own Pizza hut either.


	4. Chapter 4 Realization

**The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see chapter 3.

Thanks for the reviews. I know I am mean to Virgil sorry guys. Well here is chapter 4. Please keep reading. Writing in bold is the email messages they are sending. I am not great with time zones but for this I have put England 13 hours ahead of the island. New York is a couple of hours ahead of the island so lunchtime there is breakfast on the island and bed time in England. Hope I haven't confused anyone.

**Chapter 4: Realization.**

The next day John arrived at the island before the boys got back from the rescue. He hugged his family and then went over to Maddie. He could tell instantly she was upset and went over to hug her. They heard Thunderbird 1 returning.

"You ok hon?" he asked.

"Not really but it's good to see you," she replied.

"Come on you. Lets go talk," he said and lead her out onto the balcony. Maddie stood beside him staring out to the sea.

"So what's the matter then?" he asked. He could tell something was bothering her. He had already guessed it was Virgil when he had spotted that her engagement ring was missing.

"I had a fight with Virgil. It was so stupid. I just got mad at him for pushing me away all the time. I said a lot of stuff I didn't mean."

"Did you throw a lot of stuff you didn't mean as well," he said lifting her hand up to reveal the lack of ring.

"Yeah. It was so stupid. I hope he will talk to me when he gets back."

"If he has any sense he will. It will all work out trust me," he said and gave her a big hug. While they were talking Thunderbird 2 had landed. Scott made it up to the lounge.

"Hi son. How was it?" asked Jeff.

"Not too good dad. Virgil was rescuing a young girl but she didn't make it. She died in his arms and he is a little cut up about it."

"He is blaming himself isn't he?" said John walking back in with Maddie. Maddie looked worried. She knew how bad Virgil felt whenever he lost someone.

"Yes," replied Scott as Virgil came into the room.

"Why don't you two get some sleep. We can debrief later," said Jeff. They had been on the rescue for over 24 hours and they both looked exhausted. Scott and Virgil both left. Virgil glanced over at Maddie. She looked really sad. He felt guilty as he knew it was his fault. His mind wandered back to the young girl who had died in his arms. She didn't deserve to die. He got dressed and climbed into bed.

* * *

John was in his room. He decided to email Lucie.

**Hi Angel**

**Hope you got home OK. See I told you I would be in touch. **

**Starman.**

He wondered if she would reply. It would be after midnight there.

**Hi Starman**

**Yeah cant sleep. Body is all out of sync. I hate jet lag. **

**Love Angel.**

As he was planning a reply he heard noise from the next room. Virgil's room. He stood up and went to his door. He looked into the room to see Virgil tossing and turning. John knew instantly that Virgil was having a nightmare. Virgil had had them a lot as a kid. He quickly went over to him. This was usually Scott's job but he didn't want to wake him.

"Virge. It's John. You're OK," he said soothingly taking his younger brothers hand.

"John," groaned Virgil opening his eyes.

"Yeah it's me. You're OK. You just had a bad dream."

"I just keep seeing that girl die in my arms. She was so young John. She was getting married tomorrow."

"It wasn't your fault Virge. You did everything you could to save her," said John sitting down beside his younger brother.

"I just keep thinking I could have got there faster or I should have got her out of there quicker," he said tears coming to his eyes. He choked back a sob.

"Virgil. I know you would have done everything you possibly could to save her," he said putting his arm around him.

"Yeah. As I was carrying her out I kept thinking about her boyfriend. He was out there somewhere hoping she was still alive."

"I know It's hard but it's not your fault. We just have to move on."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Do you want me to get Maddie in here?"

"Nah. She wont want to see me."

"I think she will. She is really sorry about what happened. You two need to talk."

"Yeah. Did she tell you what happened?"

"No not exactly but I'm guessing it has something to do with dad."

"Yeah. He gets this look when we are together so we have been trying to tone it down around him but I think earlier was the final straw for Mads. The thing is John I don't think that is the reason I have been pushing her away."

"So what is the reason then," said John.

"I'm scared John. I'm scared I'm going to lose her like mom. I don't think I could cope if Maddie died. She is my life. I would rather die then go through what dad went through."

"Pushing her away wouldn't make losing her any easier if she was to die Virge. If heaven forbid it did happen. You would cope with it and we would all be here to help you through."

"I know you would. I just get scared that's all. We all know what dad went through when mom died and I don't want to go through it."

"Bro you really need to tell all this to Maddie. She needs to know how you feel."

"Yeah I guess so. I will speak to her tomorrow," he said yawning.

"Go to sleep bro," he said. Virgil laid back down and closed his eyes. John closed the door.

* * *

John went back to his room. He knew he should sleep but he couldn't. He found another email from Lucie.

**Angel: How was your flight Starman?**

He grinned and wondered why she hadn't gone to sleep. He was missing her and he couldn't believe it. He began to wonder if he was falling for her. It was a scary thought. How could he ever have a relationship with someone. He spent half his life up in space. Maybe he should just forget her. Gordon would tell him he was an idiot. She was gorgeous and they could have a lot of fun. Oh what the hell he thought and picked up the phone. He decided to ring her that way he could see her. The phone rang a couple of times and then she answered. She looked tired but beautiful.

"Hi Angel," he said.

"Hey John. Is everything ok? she asked.

"Not really. My brother had a huge fight with his fiancee and they have broken up."

"I'm sorry. What did they fall out about?"

"When dad sees them together he gets a sad look so they are trying not to be too into each other around him. Virgil is also scared about losing her like dad lost mom so they have been pushing each other away. I want to help them but I don't know how."

"I have some ideas but I have to ask you a question first John."

"OK," he said wondering what she wanted to ask.

"Do you still have feelings for Maddie?"

"No. I care about her but just as a friend," he said and he really meant it. Lucie had made him completely forget about Maddie. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well the first thing would be to make sure they both know you are ok with them being together."

"I think they know it."

"Well make sure they do then at least they wont be worried about hurting you. There is not a lot you can do about your dad but he will get used to it. What did Maddie and Virgil enjoy doing together?"

"Playing the piano I guess. They always used to love that."

"Well why not put them in a situation where they have to play together and maybe even dance together."

"Wow. You are brilliant. I have the perfect idea."

"Thanks. I hope it goes well. I really ought to try and get some sleep," she said stifling a yawn.

"OK Angel. I will call you tonight or in the morning for you. Sleep well beautiful," he replied.

"Bye," she said and put the phone down.

* * *

Two days later and Maddie and Virgil were no closer to being together so John had come up with a great plan thanks to Lucie. Lady Penelope and Parker had come down for a visit and tonight was their last night so they were having a little party. Everyone had now eaten and were in the lounge together.

"Hey Virge why don't you play us some music." suggested John.

"Um sure," he said and began playing. John winked at Lady Penelope and she stood up.

"Maddie why don't you join Virgil and play something together. John has been telling me how great you two sound together," she said.

"Um I'm not sure," replied Maddie.

"Oh go on. You two play really well together," added Gordon.

"Oh ok then," she said and sat down beside him. He picked out a piece of music and placed it on the stand. They began to play.

"Would you join me for a dance Tintin?" asked Gordon as Alan was on Thunderbird 5.

"I would love to Gordon thank you," she said and they began to dance.

"Lady Penelope could I have the pleasure of this dance?" asked Scott politely.

"Why yes you may," she said.

Virgil and Maddie played a variety of songs and everyone had a dance. They were both starting to smile at each other. Time for phase two thought John and he walked over to Lady Penelope. She had been in on his whole scheme.

"Parker why don't you play us a tune so that these two can have a little rest," said John.

"Very well," replied Parker and he sat down at the piano. Maddie and Virgil both had a drink and then John took Maddie out onto the dance floor. Virgil then danced with Lady P.

"Virgil why don't you have a dance with Maddie," suggested Penny.

"Would you like to dance Maddie?" he asked assuming she would say no.

"OK," she replied and took his hand.

John signalled to Parker and he began playing a very slow number. John held out his hand to Tintin and they joined them. Jeff then approached Penny and lead her to the mini dance floor they had made. The others all watched grinning. They had now realized what John was doing. Maddie and Virgil looked a little awkward to begin with. John purposefully bumped into them pushing Maddie into Virgil's chest. He wrapped his arms round her in protection. She gazed up at him for a second then laid her head on his shoulder and they carried on dancing. John just carried on grinning. At the end of the song. They both pulled away.

"Looks like there is a storm coming in," said Tintin looking out the window.

"Yeah we had better make sure everything is secure," said Jeff. He then contacted Alan.

"Thunderbird 5 here."

"Alan what is the weather like above us?" asked John walking over.

"Not great. There is a hurricane about 50 miles out from you. It should miss you but it may be an idea to secure everywhere. I will try and keep in touch," said Alan.

"FAB son. I will call now and then if we don't lose power," said Jeff and he cancelled the call. He turned into the room.

"I think we had all better stay in here tonight. It is the safest place. Boys will you secure the rest of the house. Mother, Kyrano, Tintin will you start setting up some beds," he said.

"FAB," they all replied and headed off. Brains went off to secure his lab and Maddie went to get some medical supplies just in case.

* * *

An hour later and everyone was back in the lounge. The house was secure and the hurricane was going to pass about 10 miles out from them. Everyone was settled down in beds. Penny had her own mattress with Parker one side and Jeff the other. Next to Jeff was his mother followed by Kyrano. On the other side of the room Brains had his own mattress. Scott was sharing with Virgil, Gordon was sharing with John and Tintin was sharing with Maddie. Surprisingly given the storm raging outside everyone bar Maddie had fallen asleep. She sat by the window watching the storm. She had always hated storms and ever since she had spent the night out one. She hated them more now. She shivered slightly and then felt a blanket go round her shoulders.

"Storm keeping you awake?" asked the voice. She nodded and turned to see Virgil standing behind her. He handed her a cup of cocoa.

"Thank you. After that night in the storm when I was ill. I have hated them and I have never slept through them since."

"I'm not surprised."

"I can remember waking up a couple of times with the lightning going over my head but being unable to move. The rain was like ice," she said and shivered again pulling the blanket tighter around her.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you the morning after. I don't think I have ever been that scared."

"You never told me that."

"I think I did when you were unconscious."

"How did we end up like this Virge. I never thought it would happen to us."

"Me neither. Look Maddie I am sorry for pushing you away."

"Why did you?"

"Partly for dad but mainly it was because I was scared I would lose you. The idea of going through what dad went through when mom died terrifies me. I couldn't do it. I would fall apart without you," he said sadly. Maddie turned to look at him and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Oh why didn't you tell me Virge. I would have understood. Every time you go on a rescue I get scared you wont come back but you know how I deal with it," she said taking his hand for a second.

"How?" he asked standing up. She then stood up beside him.

"By knowing that I would much rather have you in my life for a short time then not have you in my life at all. Virgil I love you and that's all that matters."

"Yeah. I love you too. He said and pulled her into his arms. She smiled up at him and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When they finally broke away the storm had passed.

"Will you wear this?" he asked holding out her engagement ring.

"Of course. I'm sorry I threw it at you," she said as he placed it back on her finger. They both sat back down.

"It doesn't matter but promise me one thing. If I ever make you that mad again never throw anything heavy at me. You have a great pitch. She laughed and hit his arm. She sat curled up in his arms with her head on his shoulder. They both fell asleep in that position neither one noticing that John was awake and grinning. He pulled a spare mattress over and laid it behind them. He knew they would fall backwards eventually.

* * *

The next morning Scott and Jeff were first awake and they soon spotted the love birds. They were now curled up together on the matress. Jeff had to smile at them they did look really cute together. Scott was grinning away as well. He knew he could embarass them about it later for now he was glad they had made up.

John was next to wake up and he laughed when he saw Scott and his father watching Virgil and Maddie.

"Do you know something?" they both asked.

"Nope," he said and left the room. Everyone else began to wake up. They all smiled when they saw Virgil and Maddie still asleep together. Jeff lead them all into the kitchen. A few minutes later Maddie awoke to find herself in Virgil's arms. She noticed the room was empty and groaned. Virgil woke up. He saw the empty room and knew they were going to be teased mercilessly all day.

"Come on lets get it over with," he said holding out his hand. She took a deep breath then took his hand. They walked into the kitchen.

"Morning everyone," they said.

"Good morning," replied the others.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Gordon grinning.

"Yes we did," replied Virgil and they sat down together.

"Glad to see you two made up," said Mrs Tracy.

"Yeah although I do think you could have done it in your own room bro,"said Gordon laughing.

"We did not do anything Gordon and if you don't shut up. You can clean the pool with your mouth," said Virgil glaring at him. Gordon just laughed more and Maddie kept her head down.

"Alright keep cool. I was only messing Romeo," he said laughing again and then stood up. Virgil's face was red but it was anger making it red now. Gordon ran out of the room as Virgil lunged at him. Maddie stood up.

"I think I will go and check the sick bay," she said and left. The others all laughed even Jeff.

* * *

John was in his room and had just had a shower he looked at his watch and realized it was 8am. It would be 9pm in England so he decided to call Lucie. She took a while to answer and when she did she looked awful.

"Hello," she said croakily.

"You ok Angel?"

"Oh hey John. Yeah I'm ok well apart from the flu."

"Ah bless. Poor you. Well your great idea worked. Maddie and Virgil are back together."

"That's great. Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah but it sounds like you have had a bad day."

"Oh no I love throwing up all day."

"Yeah me too. Well I wish I was there to look after you."

"No you don't. You might catch it."

"I wouldn't care. You look like you could do with a hug."

"Yeah I could but I shall have to hug my pillow instead."

"Well next break I get I shall come and hug you then."

"I will look forward to it."

"I hope to have some leave in 5 weeks time can you wait till then?"

"For you I would wait forever," she said laughing. He laughed back. He was back off to Thunderbird 5 today and as soon as his rotation was done he would beg for some time off. He had to see her again. He needed to know if there was a chance for them. They always joked about how they felt but he had to know if it was just a joke or something more.

"You better. Ok I will let you sleep. I will call you later. Oh and Lucie," he said before she hung up.

"Yeah?"

"You still look beautiful."

"You are such a charmer John Tracy. See you later," she said and signed off. John had meant it though. She had looked tired and pale but her eyes still shone and to him she was still beautiful. He couldn't wait to get back again. He hoped his dad would let him leave the island.

* * *

Authors Note: Well another chapter done. I know most of it was Virgil and Maddie but you all wanted to know if they would get back together. So will Jeff let John have some time off and will he tell them about her. Please keep reviewing guys.


	5. Chapter 5 suspicion and a holiday

**The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie**

**Disclaimer:** Please see chapter 3.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Katzen thanks for the great comments. I was tempted to leave them broken up but I couldn't do it and cheers for the ideas about Jeff and John. I have plenty of plans for them. Most locations are made up.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Suspicion and a holiday.**

"Base to Thunderbird 5. Come in John."

"Thunderbird 5 here. Go ahead dad."

"Hi son. I was just calling to see how everything is up there," said Jeff. He had not spoken to John much since he went up. There had been hardly any rescues either.

"No it's still quiet up here. How are the others. Are they all bored yet?"

"Yeah and fed up. Gordon had been playing pranks on them all."

"Oh glad I am up here then," said John knowing what a pain Gordon could be when he was bored.

"Yeah if something doesn't happen soon. I may come up and join you."

"What and leave Scott in charge," said John. He knew how much his father hated not being in control. Even though Scott was brilliant at being in charge.

"Yeah good point. Well you will be down soon so you can join in the fun. I think Alan will be glad to escape up into Thunderbird 5."

"Man it must be bad. Alan hates coming up here usually."

"Yeah."

"Dad can I ask you something?"

"Of course son. What is it?"

"When I come down. Could I go to England for a couple of days. I want to visit a friend?" he asked hoping his father would say yes and not ask a lot of questions.

"Oh who is this friend you want to see?"

"Oh just someone I met recently," he said not wanting to lie to his father too much.

"Oh. Well I guess so. I mean you haven't really had a break in a while."

"Well I did go to New York not so long ago."

"Yeah but that was work and you got mugged John. It wasn't much of a holiday."

"I guess so father," he said trying not to let on how much he had actually enjoyed the trip to New York thanks to a certain beautiful girl.

"I think I can let you have 4 days in England John."

"Wow thanks dad. When can I go?" he asked feeling really happy.

"How about the Thursday after you come down."

"Great thanks dad. Well I had better get back to work. I will let you know if anything happens."

"OK son. Speak to you later," said Jeff and he ended the transmission. John seemed really happy to be having a break. All the others had recently had a couple of days off the island and it was only fair John had a break too.

* * *

Alan had come up and relieved him from Thunderbird 5 and he was now on his way back down with Scott. He was enjoying flying Thunderbird 3. He hardly ever got to fly any of the craft and usually Scott flew Thunderbird 3 home but he had insisted today.

"So bro. You glad to be going home?" asked Scott.

"Yeah. Well that depends is Gordon still playing tons of practical jokes?"

"A fair few and he has plenty lined up for you I'm afraid."

"Oh well sounds like it's a good idea. I am leaving the island for a few days."

"Yeah dad said you were having a little holiday. Why England?"

"Oh I am going to visit a good friend of mine."

"Oh yeah. who is that then?"

"Oh no one you know," said John grinning. He wondered what Scott would say if he told him it was a girl. Scott saw the cheeky grin on his brothers face and wondered who it was he was meeting.

"So what's your friends name?" he asked trying to get some more information.

"Oh look we are nearly home. You had better prepare to land Scott," he said changing the subject. Scott gave in and got ready for the landing. John breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted to tell his brothers but he needed to know how she felt first. They landed then headed up to the lounge to greet the family.

* * *

John had called Lucie the minute he had finished talking to his dad. She had told him she couldn't wait to see him. He couldn't wait to see her either. He was leaving tomorrow to meet her. The last couple of days had been mad. Gordon had played lots of jokes on him but he didn't care. The others were all suspicious of this and were discussing it down by the pool.

"Why is John not more annoyed about my pranks. I painted his telescope pink and he just laughed," said Gordon from in the pool.

"I think it's a girl," replied Scott remembering their conversation in Thunderbird 3.

"Yeah you could be right bro. He has seemed different ever since he got back from New York," said Virgil.

"God I can't imagine Johnny with a girl. He is so boring. What sort of girl would fall for him," said Gordon.

"A lucky one I am sure. John is very thoughtful. He would make a great boyfriend," said Maddie walking over.

"Sounds like you got competition bro," said Gordon climbing out of the pool. They all joked with John about his crush on Maddie now. John didn't mind but Maddie did sometimes.

"I hope not," said Virgil mock glaring at Maddie. She grinned at him and walked over.

"As if. There is only one man for me," she replied.

"Yeah me," said Gordon laughing. Maddie changed her course and advanced on Gordon.

"Oh yeah Gordo. I have always found you very attractive." He took a step back unsure what Maddie was getting at. " Every night I dream about you and wish I was engaged to you," she continued getting closer to him. Gordon began to feel a little worried and backed up some more until he ran out of ground and fell into the pool. He surfaced to a lot of laughing.

"The trouble is you are too clumsy Gords sorry," she said laughing and sat down beside Virgil. He wrapped his arm around her and whispered.

"I hope that was just a joke."

"Of course it was. The only man I want is right here and he is perfect," she whispered back and kissed him. Gordon flicked water at them but they just laughed jumped into the pool together.

* * *

John landed his plane at the tiny landing strip in Kerrford. He taxied it into the hangar and completed his post flight checks. He then climbed out and left the hangar. As he walked out the door he saw Lucie walking towards him.

"Hiya stranger," she said as she got closer to him.

"Hey you," he replied looking her over. She was dressed in smart black trousers and a white shirt. Her hair was tied up neatly and she had sunglasses on.

"I feel I should have dressed in my suit again," he replied looking down at his jeans and white t-shirt.

"No way. You look like a normal guy and not a billionaire's son and I am only dressed like this cos I have been working."

"Working. I thought you were on holiday?"

"I am. My sister is head teacher at the local School and I have been teaching them about space."

"Cool. Was it fun?"

"Yeah hard work. They ask so many questions. I am used to Allie and Meg but not twenty kids asking me stuff. It gives me new found respect for my sister."

"Yeah. So how far is it to your sisters?"

"About ten minutes. Hope you don't mind the walk."

"Not at all. I love walking when I get the chance."

"Yeah me too," she replied. She glanced over at him. He still looked as gorgeous as he did last time they met. She knew it was going to be an interesting few days. He spotted her looking at him. She quickly looked away. He suddenly pulled her into his arms.

"This is the hug I owed you from when you were ill," he explained and let her go. She smiled at him.

"It was worth the wait," she replied and they walked on in silence. They soon arrived at her sister's house.

"This is it. Home sweet home for the next couple of days and it looks like Lee is here to see you," she said pointing up to a smart detached house.

"OK. Lets go meet them," he said feeling nervous now. He hoped they would not see him as some stuck up rich guy.

"They will love you John," she replied reading his mind. They approached the door as it opened.

"Hiya You must be John," said a blond woman approaching them.

"John this is my sister Lexie," introduced Lucie. Lexie came over and shook John's hand. She then turned to Lucie and whispered.

"He is cute."

"Hi there I'm Lee," said a tall man with black hair.

"Hi I'm John," he said shaking the mans hand.

"Good to meet you," said Lee and then they all went inside.

"Mags and her husband Keith will meet you tomorrow evening. They are going out tonight," said Lucie guiding John through the house.

"Yeah and tomorrow we are all going out for the day. This trip is a bit of a tradition for us," said Lexie.

"Yeah and it will be fun," added Lee.

"So where are we going then. Lucie wouldn't tell me?" asked John really curious now.

"It's a surprise and you will find out in the morning," said Lee.

"So are you cooking tonight Luce?" asked Lexie.

"Sure pizza, kebab or Chinese," she replied grinning.

"Ha ha. You promised to cook little sister and if you don't. I will get the photos of you out from when you were little," threatened Lexie.

"Alright I will cook. John you want to help me or stay with these two horrors?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Mind if I wash up first?" he asked feeling hot and sticky.

"Sure. Lee will you show John to his room and the bathroom please?" asked Lexie. Lee nodded and stood up. He kissed his wife as he walked past.

John was shown to his room and then went and had a shower. He hadn't had much of a chance to talk to Lucie yet and it worried him. She did not seem overly affectionate towards him and he began to wonder if maybe she just liked him as a friend. He headed downstairs and heard voices in the kitchen. He approached the door.

"Luce I have to tell you something," said Lexie.

"What is it Lex. You sound worried," replied Lucie. She could see the worry in her sister's eyes.

"Well. Danny was released from prison yesterday," she said and paused watching the colour drain out of her little sister's face.

"Huh, what, how, why," she stuttered sinking onto a chair. John saw the fear in her face and entered the room.

"Lucie are you ok?" he asked.

"John," she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes. He was instantly beside her and pulled her up into his arms and held her as she cried. When she calmed down he asked the one question that was burning through his mind.

"Who is Danny honey?"

* * *

Authors Note: So what have Lucie and the others got planned for John tomorrow, Is there a relationship developing between them, will he tell his family about her and Who is Danny. Find out soon and please keep reading and reviewing guys.


	6. Chapter 6 Revelations

**The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie**

**Disclaimer: **All characters and items in the Thunderbird universe are the property of someone else. Any other characters are the property of my imagination.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Glad to know you are enjoying the story. Well here is chapter 6. Time to find out who Danny is. Sorry it's a bit of a long one.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Revelations **

"Who is Danny honey?" he asked.

"Why don't you two go into the lounge and talk. I will sort out dinner," said Lexie hoping her sister would open up to him.

"Thanks," said John and he guided Lucie to the door.

"Lucie," said Lexie as they reached the door. She stopped and turned to look at her sister.

"Tell him Lucie. You need to," said Lexie. Lucie nodded her head again and John lead her into the lounge. He sat her down on the sofa and she dropped her head down into her hands. John knelt on the floor in front of her and gently pulled her hands away.

"Who is he honey?" he asked again.

"My ex boyfriend," she said quietly.

"What did he go to prison for?" asked John. He could see he was going to have to coax the information out of her.

"Attempted murder," she said looking up into his deep blue eyes.

"God," said John wondering what sort of mad man she had been dating.

"John. I was the one he tried to murder," she said glancing away.

"What," said John jumping up and backing away from her.

"It was me he tried to murder. He threw me down the stairs in my apartment block," she said watching as he paced the floor in horror. He didn't know what to say to her. How could that man have hurt her.

"How long ago was this?" he said finally.

"Um about five years ago," she said wishing he would look at her. He finally turned and looked at her. He could see the hurt in her eyes and then a horrible thought came into his head.

"Was that the first time he was violent towards you?" he asked. Lucie closed her eyes and then shook her head.

"Oh my god," he said and ran his fingers through his hair. It was something he did whenever he was stressed as did Virgil. They both got it from their mother.

"When we first got together it was great. We had such a laugh then he lost his job and started drinking. After that he would just flip out over the littlest things. The first few times I believed him when he said he wouldn't do it again. After that I was too scared to leave him. He said he would kill me," she explained.

"What happened on the day he," he paused unable to finish the sentence.

"I was on my way to see Mags. She had just had Allie when he flipped and told me I couldn't go. I ignored him so he grabbed me and threw me down the concrete steps. I nearly died that day and I spent five months in hospital. Being away from him gave me the courage to stand up and refuse to let him get away with it. So I pressed charges and he went to prison."

"How can anyone do that to someone they claim to care about it," he said pacing back up and down the lounge.

"I don't know John. Are you OK?" she asked he had stayed away from her since she told him. He was now staring out of the window.

"Not really."

"John I know this is a lot to take in but please talk to me," she said standing up and walking over to him. She touched him on the shoulder. He didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry Lucie. I just find it hard to believe anyone could be so cruel to you," he said eventually turning to look at her.

"I know John. What he did destroyed me but I came back from it. I found a whole new life and I'm stronger because of it."

"Yeah. You know I would never do that to you don't you."

"Of course I do John. I know that you could never do that to me," she said sincerely and smiled at him. He finally smiled back.

"That's better. I have missed that gorgeous smile. I bet women fall at your feet when you smile like that," she said grinning. John blushed a little then grinned.

"You didn't," he said cheekily.

"No but I do feel a little faint," she said putting her hand to her forehead and pretending to faint. John laughed then pulled her into his arms. She laughed too. He gazed into her beautiful green eyes and lowered his head. Just before their lips met a sound came from the door.

"Dinners up guys," said Lee laughing. The pulled away and followed him.

* * *

They had a good meal and everyone was in high spirits. John couldn't hide a yawn and everyone laughed at him.

"I think John here is tired Lucie loo," said Lee using her childhood nickname.

"Well it has been a long day. Come on John I will make sure you have everything you need," she said standing up.

"Just remember little sis. John's room is next to ours," said Lexie grinning. Lucie glared at her sister then dragged John out of the room. Upstairs Lucie made sure he had everything.

"Guess I will see you in the morning Angel."

"Yeah. Sleep well my Starman," she said and hugged him tight. She pulled away and gave him a peck on the cheek as Lee and Lexie came upstairs.

"Night guys," they said as they passed.

"Night," replied Lucie and she went into her own room. John closed his door and got into bed. He had to talk to her tomorrow. Every time he was around her all he wanted to do was kiss her and he needed to know if she felt the same.

* * *

The next morning John woke up at 6.45am feeling refreshed and ready for a fun day out. He decided to call home as he hadn't yet since he arrived. He decided to use his cell just in case the others were awake. The phone rang a few times and then a female voice answered.

"Tracy residence," she said.

"Hi Maddie. Its John. You don't normally answer the phone. Is everything OK?" he asked feeling a little worried.

"Hey John. Yeah it's all fine here. The boys have just got back from a rescue and are having something to eat with your dad so I'm in charge," she said laughing.

"Cool. The rescue go OK?"

"Yeah fine. So how are you then?"

"Great. We are all going out for the day but they wont tell me where."

"So who are you with then John."

"If I tell you. Do you promise not to tell the others?"

"Of course. What's her name?"

"You can't even tell Virge."

"OK but if he asks. I can't lie to him John. He knows me too well."

"OK but only tell him if you have to. Her name is Lucie and she is amazing. Oh Maddie she is so sweet and funny and kind and beautiful."

"Sounds like someone might be in love."

"I'm not sure. I really like her but I'm not sure how she feels about me."

"Then ask her John. Look I better go. Your brothers are approaching."

"Please don't tell them Maddie."

"Guess I will be getting a dunk later on then. Good job it's nearly bed time. See you later John. Have fun," she said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Scott.

"Oh John. Just calling to say he is OK," she said trying to get past them.

"She knows something," said Virgil seeing the nervous look in her eyes.

"What do you know Maddie. Who is John with?" asked Gordon and the three men surrounded her. She took a step back into the desk.

"I don't know. He just said he was OK and having fun," she lied looking for an escape. They took a step closer.

"Anyway I have to see Brains about something. Better go bye," she continued and ducked round Gordon. She quickly raced out of the room and down to her lab. The others all looked to each other and knew she was lying.

"We will get her tomorrow," said Scott and they all grinned wickedly.

* * *

"Right we are here," said Lee pulling into a big car park.

"Where are we?" asked John.

"We are at Kerron Wood Park. Its a theme park. It's not on the same scale as the ones in America but it is still a fun day out," said Lexie.

"Yeah it's cheesy but a great laugh. Come on John. It will be fun," said Lucie grinning. They all got out of the car and headed into the park.

"What do you want to go on first Luce?" asked Lee.

"Hm I want to go on the Dragon Coaster first," she replied pointing to a small roller-coaster. They all joined the queue. John laughed at Lucie. She seemed so chilled out and happy today. He soon found it infectious and they were all laughing. John sat in a car with Lee and Lucie sat in front with Lexie. The two screamed the whole way round.

"I can't believe you two screamed. It wasn't that scary," he said once they had got off.

"I know. It just scares the kids in the queue," she replied laughing.

"OK guests choice. What do you want to go on?" asked Lexie.

"Lets go on the log flume next," he replied pointing to a huge water coaster with log cars.

They all grinned and raced over to it. The ride had hollowed out log cars that four people could sit in. Lexi sat in front, Lee was behind her then Lucie and lastly John. The first couple of drops just splashed them all. They were now approaching the big one. Lucie leaned forward and touched her sisters hand. Lexie turned back and grinned. As the car went over the big drop both girls ducked their heads causing Lee and John to get soaked. They got off the ride and the two girls were still laughing. John and Lee soon joined in. They then went round the rest of the North side of the park.

"I'm getting hungry," said Lee.

"Always thinking about your stomach you are," joked Lexie. John could see that these two had a very fun and loving relationship.

"Well why don't you two go on the Exterminator and John and I will start sorting out the lunch," said Lucie.

"Don't you wanna come on it with us," said Lee with an evil grin.

"Not a chance. I hate that thing. You two go ahead."

"Ok sis. We will meet you at the picnic site in a bit," stated Lexie and they both ran off. John and Lucie began walking to the car.

"So what is wrong with the Exterminator?" he asked.

"Last time we were here it broke down right on the brink of the biggest drop. Me and Lee were stuck up there for like three hours. I don't wanna do that again," she replied. Suddenly she grabbed his hand and pointed to the crest of a massive roller-coaster.

"There they are," she said. John grinned and waved at them. They saw two people wave back.

They turned round and reached the car. Lucie let go of his hand to get the picnic basket out. It was then that John realized they had been holding hands the whole way to the car. They walked over to a shady area under a tree and set up the picnic. John was leaning against the tree and Lucie came and sat down beside him. He casually slipped his arm round her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I am having a great day," he said.

"Yeah me too. I didn't think I would ever see you again though. I thought you would leave and just forget about me."

"Never."

"Really?"

"Yes Lucie. I really like you and I want to be with you," he said looking into her eyes.

"You do?" she asked. She wasn't sure John wanted her after last night.

"Yes Lucie. I care a lot about you and I want to tell everyone that we are together," he said smiling.

"Then kiss me," she said and he lifted her chin up and kissed her gently at first and slowly building to a more passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. They were soon interrupted.

"Get a room you two," said Lee laughing.

They spent the rest of the day in the south side of the park on more rides and just messing about. John and Lucie were enjoying the opportunity to be open and affectionate in public. They were either holding hands or cuddling. Lexie and Lee were doing the same. There was just one black cloud on their horizon and that was his family. John knew they would like her but the problem was International Rescue. John didn't want to have to lie to Lucie. She had been so open and honest with him and he wanted to do the same. The question was would his dad let him tell her. On the way home Lucie fell asleep in John's arms and it felt so right to him. He wanted a chance to have a life like Virgil and Maddie had.

* * *

Morning on the island had forced Maddie to hide. She knew the others would be trying to find out what she knew and she didn't want to have to lie to them. She especially didn't want to lie to Virgil. They had promised they would not lie to each other and she didn't want to break that. But at the same time she didn't want to break her promise to John either. Man could life be complicated.

"Hello Doc," said a voice from behind her. She knew instinctively who it was and she also knew she was going to be chucked into the pool.

"Hiya Gordon. What's up?" she asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just wondered what John boy had been up to."

"I can't tell you Gordon," she said not wanting to lie. Suddenly she felt arms go round her and she was thrown into the pool. It was Scott who had thrown her so Virgil had to be around somewhere.

"Tell us what you know or Gordon is going to tidy out the sick bay," said Virgil from the edge of the pool.

"I can't. John swore me to secrecy," she said hoping they would leave her be.

"Not good enough Doc," said Gordon heading towards the house.

"I really can't. John asked me not to. Can't you guys wait till he tells you?" she pleaded looking at Virgil. Hoping he would not ask her to tell him. She would not lie to him so if he asked she would tell him but she didn't want to.

"Maddie what do you know?" he asked her knowing she would not lie to him. Maddie looked up at him and said.

"OK."

Just as she was about to tell them. The siren went off and they had to go. Maddie breathed a sigh of relief. She had a plan to escape if she needed to.

* * *

John sat with his cell phone in his hands. He knew what he had to do but he was not looking forward to it. He called his home and luckily his dad answered.

"Jeff Tracy," he said gruffly.

"Hi dad it's me," he replied hoping his dad was in a good mood.

"Hi son. How are you. Are you having a good time?" he asked pleased to hear from his second oldest. John worried him a lot. He could be very closed off at times so he relished these precious moments when John would talk to him.

"Yeah it's great here dad. Hope it's all OK there?"

"Yeah. The boys are on a rescue luckily. They have been hounding Maddie all morning but I don't know why."

"I can answer that one dad and it is why I called you actually."

"Oh right."

"Dad. I have to tell you something. The person I came to see is my girlfriend and I want to bring her to the island to meet you all.

* * *

Authors Note: So how will Jeff react to this news. Will he allow John to bring Lucie to the island. Will he allow John to tell her his secret and what about Danny. Could he make a return. Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7 An Argument and A decision

**The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Glad you are all enjoying the romance between Lucie and John but will it last.

* * *

**Chapter 7: An Argument and a Decision. **

"You want to what?" asked Jeff wondering if he had misheard his second oldest son.

"I want to bring my girlfriend to the island to meet you and then tell her about our business," he repeated.

"Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

"Since tonight."

"You have only known her one night and you want to tell her everything?"

"No. I met her in New York and I trust her dad."

"You hardly know her. How can you trust her?" said Jeff getting angry.

"Because I do dad. She is a good person and she is not after my money."

"How do you know that son. You have known her a few weeks. She could easily be using you."

"She is not. She does not care about my money. I trust her and you should respect that," said John he was yelling now.

"John. You know we have to keep our identities secret. We can't just tell anyone who we are."

"She isn't just anyone Dad. She means something to me. She has been honest with me and I want to do the same."

"You can't son."

"Why the hell not. Can't you at least meet her before you write her off as a gold digger."

"What about if we have a rescue. How do we explain that. Look just come home son and we will talk about it later."

"What's the point. It's good to know where I stand Father. You don't trust me or my judgement and as far as you are concerned I may as well rot on Thunderbird 5. I have finally met someone I can imagine spending the rest of my life with and you don't give a damn. Goodbye Father," he yelled and slammed the phone down. Jeff sat glaring at the phone as Scott and Virgil came in.

"Dad what's the matter?" asked Scott.

"John has a girlfriend. He met her a couple of weeks back and now he wants to tell her who we are."

"He wants to what," yelled Scott as shocked as Jeff had been.

"He must really care about her," said Virgil quietly.

"Well he got really angry and hung up," said Jeff. He had never known John to be so angry.

Virgil looked at the door and saw Maddie. She was on her phone and he could tell instantly it was John she was talking to. He crept away and joined her.

"John calm down. It will be OK. Just let your dad cool off," she soothed down the phone.

"He doesn't trust me Maddie. He thinks I'm just some dumb idiot who can't tell when he is being used," he yelled.

"He does trust you honey. He was just a bit shocked that's all," said Maddie trying to reason with him. Virgil looked at her asking if he was OK. She shook her head and he wrapped his arms round her listening in.

"He wouldn't even agree to meeting her."

"He will just let him calm down bro," said Virgil trying to help.

"Virge."

"Yeah it's me. Look I will talk to dad in a bit OK. Just calm down bro. It will be OK. It must be late there why don't you get some sleep."

"Alright. Thanks Maddie, Virge," he said then put the phone down. Maddie turned round into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder.

"This is going to be one hell of an afternoon," she said.

"Yep. Why don't we get some lunch then try and talk to dad," he replied. She smiled and then kissed him. She could always count on him to keep her calm.

* * *

John heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called quietly he had calmed down now thanks to Maddie and Virge.

"Are you OK John. I heard yelling," said Lucie as she opened the door. She stood in pyjamas and looked sleepy but beautiful.

"Not really. I had a fight with my father," he couldn't bring himself to call him dad at the moment.

"Want to get some hot chocolate and talk about it?" she asked.

"Yeah thanks. I didn't wake the others did I," he said and got off the bed. She shook her head. He was still in his jeans but had taken his top off. Lucie couldn't help but admire his lean frame. She shook it off and they headed downstairs. They went into the kitchen and Lucie quickly made them some hot chocolate and then she sat down opposite him at the kitchen table.

"So what did you two fight about?" she asked.

"You," he replied sipping his hot chocolate.

"Me. Oh. So I'm guessing your dad is not too keen on you having a girlfriend."

"Yep. He seems to think you could be a gold digger only with me for my money."

"I could be though."

"Yeah but I know you are not."

"No but your father doesn't know that does he. He has never met me. For all he knows I could be seducing you into thinking I am sweet and innocent," she said taking his hand.

"I guess but what really hurts is that he doesn't trust my judgement. I would know if I was being used like that."

"He does John. He is just worried about you and doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Why are you defending someone who doesn't even want to meet you?" he said pulling his hand away.

"Because he isn't here to do it. John I know how much your family mean to you."

"Yeah but I want you to be a part of it Luce. I want you all to get on."

"I know you do honey. Look why don't we just stay as we are for now and let them get used to us being together. We can prove to them that we are serious and then maybe they will accept us," she said taking his hand once more. He didn't pull it away this time.

"Maybe or they will try and keep us apart," he said sadly knowing his Dad would probably leave him on Thunderbird 5 for ages. If he did come down he would be kept busy.

"Never."

"Man am I tired," he said yawning.

"Go to bed honey," she said and pulled him up. He wrapped his arms round her.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" he asked cheekily. She grinned at him and then kissed him quickly. He shook his head at her and then kissed her properly. Lucie felt her legs go weak. She knew that she had fallen hard for this man and she hoped his family would come round to them. They eventually broke apart and went to their separate rooms.

* * *

Virgil and Maddie went to find Jeff. They had decided it was time to talk to him.

"Dad can we have a word please?" asked Virgil approaching the desk.

"Of course son. What is it?" he asked in return looking at the nervous faces on his son and his fiancee.

"It's about John," said Maddie sitting on a chair close to the desk.

"Has he spoken to you since he told me about her?"

"Yes he called me not long after," replied Maddie.

"He was really angry dad. In fact I don't think I have ever heard him so angry," added Virgil.

"Me neither," replied Jeff quietly.

"He feels like you don't trust his judgement Mr Tracy," said Maddie.

"I do Maddie. I just don't want him to get hurt."

"I know how important your family is to you. But John is really perceptive. Even on Thunderbird 5 he can tell when there is something wrong with the others," she said approaching her soon to be father in law. Virgil had stayed back letting Maddie talk.

"I know but we know nothing about her."

"So why not invite her to the island and meet her. It will give us all a chance to get to know her and we can see what she is like. You can read people so well Mr Tracy you would be able to tell if she was using him," she told him laying her hand on his shoulder. Jeff reached up and held her hand. Virgil was shocked and touched by this move. His father was not an overly affectionate person and he hardly ever made a gesture towards Maddie.

"What do we do though if we get a rescue?" he asked.

"Me and Brains have a solution to that. We have been working on a specialist paint that will sound proof a room. We have been testing it on the sick bay as it is the room which needs the most quiet," she explained.

"Yeah Dad. It does not block all sound out but it does at least drown out most of the noise from the Birds," added Virgil. He had been helping them with this.

"So if she did come and we had a rescue I could take her to the sick bay and we could chat whilst you launched. To her it would just sound like a normal plane," continued Maddie.

"Dad it is obvious John really cares about this girl and if we try and stop him we could lose him," said Virgil walking over.

"You're right. Looks like we shall be having a guest," he said. Maddie and Virgil turned to walk away. Jeff impulsively pulled them both to him for a hug. They both hugged him back.

* * *

John awoke the next morning to the sound of his mobile ringing beside him.

"Hello," he said sleepily.

"Did I wake you son?" asked his very calm father.

"Uh yeah actually."

"Sorry. I just wanted to apologise for yesterday son. I do trust your judgement. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know dad but she isn't going to hurt me. She is really nice."

"Then bring her to the island for a couple of days."

"Really?"

"Yes son. We need to meet her but that doesn't mean I am going to let you tell her who we are. Not until I know we can completely trust her."

"Ok father," he said and hoped that once they met her. His dad would see she was no threat and allow him to tell her. He hung up the phone and went to find Lucie. As he approached the kitchen he heard lots of voices. He smiled and entered the room.

"Hey you," said Lucie smiling. He gave her a hug then took in all the people around them.

"John this is my sister Mags," she said pointing to a tall brunette.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand. She grinned at him then shook his hand.

"Good to meet you too," she said and whispered offside to Lucie. "He is gorgeous." Lucie just grinned.

"And these two monkeys are my niece and nephew Meg and Allie," she said pointing to the kids on the floor. They both came over and stared shyly up at him.

"Hiya," he said smiling at him.

"Hi. Are you Auntie Lucie's boyfriend?" asked Meg. Lucie went red and Mags just laughed.

"Yes I am Meg," he replied crouching down beside them.

"Cool," she replied. John had passed the test with one of them. He looked at the little boy.

"You look a lot like my baby brother Alan," he said taking in the boys blond hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Alan too. How old is your brother?" he asked looking intently at John.

"Oh he is 21 now so he is not so little anymore. How old are you?"

"I am 6. Do you want to see my toy cars?" he asked taking John's hand. Yep just like Alan he thought.

"Why don't we let John have some breakfast first squirt then you can play," said Lucie.

"OK. Hey can I call you Uncle John?" he asked. John grinned at the little boy.

"Sure you can," he replied and sat beside Lucie at the table.

"Dad wants me to bring you back to the island Lucie," he said.

"Really. I thought he was against us," she replied shocked by what he had said.

"He appears to have had a change of heart but I personally think my brother and Maddie helped."

"Do I have to go?" she asked feeling a bit scared.

"Please Lucie. They will love you I promise," he said taking her hand.

"OK then," she replied smiling at him.

John and Lucie spent the rest of the morning playing with Meg and Allie. They both thought John was great and by lunch they were both calling him Uncle John and he liked it. They had all been really nice to him and accepted him into their family. He hoped his would do the same. He knew Maddie, Tintin and his grandma would be nice to her. Virgil probably would as well as he had helped Maddie convince his dad. His dad hadn't told him that but he could tell they would have been involved somewhere. He and Lucie had packed and planned to leave this afternoon. John was excited but he knew Lucie was nervous. He said goodbye to her family and they all hugged him. He was touched by their kindness.

"You ready Angel?" he asked as they reached his plane.

"I guess so," she replied quietly. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He felt her relax in his arms and smiled.

"Come on baby. You wanna fly?"

"Really. I would love to."

"Well lets see what you have got," he replied grinning and they set off.

* * *

Maddie had one last job to do before John arrived. He was due in about two hours. She found everyone in the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie do you want some breakfast?" asked Mrs Tracy.

"Just some toast please Mrs Tracy," she replied sitting down beside Virgil. He automatically placed his arm round her. She smiled at him.

"Ok dear and please call me grandma. You are practicly family now," she said.

"OK grandma," she said and smiled at her. She loved Virgil's grandma a lot. She was just like her own Grams.

"So what time is lover boy arriving?" asked Gordon.

"His E.T.A is 10am," replied his father.

"Hey what is this girl's name?" asked Scott.

"It's Lucie," said Maddie quietly.

"What honey," said Virgil.

"Her name is Lucie," said Maddie a little louder this time. Everyone looked sad for a second. That was their mothers name and it was hard to hear. Virgil was the first to deal with it. After all it wasn't the girls fault she had the same name.

"Alright," he said. Maddie smiled gratefully at him. The others gradually got over it and carried on eating. A little later and things returned to normal. They were all laughing and chatting when they heard a plane approach.

"Here goes," whispered Gordon to Maddie. She smiled at him and prayed it would all go ok. Virgil could see the worry in her eyes and put his arm around her. They then all headed to the end of the runway to meet the woman in John's life. Jeff was frowning. He still wasn't sure this was a good idea but what could he do. His mother saw the frown and glared at him. He plastered a smile on his face as the plane door opened.

* * *

Authors Note: So how will they react to Lucie. Will Jeff accept her into their lives. Will he allow John to tell all or will it all end in tears. Keep reviewing guys and I will keep the story coming.


	8. Chapter 8 I quit

**The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie**

**Disclaimer: **Please see chapter 6.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Please keep doing it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: I Quit.**

John climbed out of the plane and held his hand out to Lucie. She took it and he helped her down. She looked nervously up at him and he squeezed her hand. She took a deep breath then followed John to his family.

Scott, Gordon and Virgil all gasped when they saw the gorgeous girl with John. Gordon turned to Scott and whispered.

"How did John pull a babe like that."

"Good question," whispered Scott in return. Maddie punched them both in the arm.

"Hi guys," said John as they reached the others. No one moved for a moment and Lucie stepped back. She was really daunted by them all. Suddenly Mrs Tracy walked forward.

"Hello dear I am John's grandma," she said holding her hand out to the girl.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Tracy," she replied and shook her hand. Maddie nudged Virgil and they moved forward.

"Hi. I'm Virgil and this is my fiancee Maddie," he said smiling at her. Lucie smiled back at them. Virgil hugged his brother and whispered.

"Nice choice bro."

"Hi there. It's good to meet you. If you need anything let me know. I hope we get a chance to chat later without this lot," said Maddie hugging Lucie.

"Thanks. I hope so too," she replied.

"Well I am Gordon and this is Scott," he said offering his hand. She smiled and shook both their hands. Gordon thought she was gorgeous and couldn't blame John for wanting her. Scott just smiled tightly.

"Hi I am Kyrano. I will take your things to your room," he said bowing to her.

"Thank you Kyrano," she replied and he walked off.

"Lucie this is my father. Dad this is Lucie Morgan," said John leading her to where his father was hiding at the back.

"Uh nice to meet you," he said and shook her hand.

"You too Mr Tracy. You have a lovely home," she said smiling. He gave her a half smile back and then they all headed inside. John took Lucie's hand. The initial meeting had gone slightly better then he thought it would. At least they had all been polite.

* * *

John took her on a tour of the house and along the way she met Brains and Tintin. Both were nice to her. She had a feeling she would get on well with Maddie and Tintin. They all met up again for lunch and began to interrogate Lucie as they ate.

"So tell me dear what do you do for a living?" asked Mrs Tracy.

"I work in communications for NASA," she replied.

"Yeah she is an Astronaut too," said John proudly.

"Cool. Are you based in America?" asked Virgil.

"Most of the time but I spend my holidays in England with my family."

"Have you got a big family?" asked Maddie. She was beginning to like this girl and could see she was perfect for John.

"No there is just me and my two sisters now."

"Are you close?" asked Scott.

"Yeah we are. We haven't always been but a lot has happened to change that," she replied thinking about her adopted parents and what Danny had done. She frowned and John guessed what she was thinking about.

"Why don't we go for a walk along the beach?" asked John. He could tell Lucie was not used to so many people asking her questions and he wanted to protect her.

John and Lucie strolled along holding hands watching the waves crash on the shore.

"It's so beautiful here John," she said smiling up at him.

"Yeah it is. Are you ok Hon?" he asked sensing something was bothering her.

"Yeah I am just waiting for them to ask the inevitable question."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Yep that's the one."

"You don't have to tell them anything you don't want to," he said and pulled her into his arms. Her phone began to ring so she walked off to answer it. She talked for a few minutes then came back to him.

"Your dad called NASA to check up on me," she said finally.

"He did what?" asked John incredulously.

"He called my boss to find out about me."

"What did he find out about you?" asked John. He couldn't believe his dad had gone behind his back to check her out.

"Not a lot. Sam just told them I was a great employee and hard working. They all knew about Danny and were told not to give information out about me to anyone unless I gave authorization. Sam just called to see if I knew a Mr Tracy and reassure me she hadn't divulged anything."

"Did you tell them you knew who he was?"

"Yeah. I told them if he called again to tell him what he wanted to know as long as it didn't concern Danny or my real parents."

"I can't believe he could do that."

"It doesn't matter John. Plus he wont find much out about Lucie Morgan. I was born Lucie Hunter."

"Did you change your name after what happened with Danny?"

"Yeah. He kept appealing his sentence so I changed it to stop him finding me."

"You have been through some real hell baby," he said and pulled her into his arms again.

"Yeah but now I have you so it doesn't matter anymore," she replied grinning and kissed him.

* * *

They had come back in a little later and John went to find his dad who was with Scott.

"Had a good afternoon Father?" he asked. Jeff and Scott both looked at him stunned by the anger in his voice.

"What are you talking about son?" he asked.

"You calling NASA and checking out Lucie," he yelled.

"How do you know about that?" asked Scott.

"Well Lucie's boss actually gives a damn about her and called her to warn her that someone was looking into her."

"Oh I see. I'm sorry John but I had to know if she was being honest."

"And you couldn't just ask me. I know she is telling the truth. It's just another sign that you don't trust me."

"I do trust you son. I just wanted to be sure."

"Are you sure now?"

"No I'm not John. I can't find anything about her life. It's as if she didn't exist before she went to College. John you need to be careful. She is hiding something."

"Yeah an ex boyfriend who beat her and went to prison. She changed her name so he wouldn't find her."

"Oh god," said Scott.

"Yeah that's why she was hiding it but she told me because she trusts me. Can you imagine how it feels knowing that I am lying to her. She has no reason to trust me."

"Look John. She seems nice but I do not feel we can trust her yet."

"I trust her why can't you trust me."

"I do John but," said his father trying to reason with his son. Scott decided to get involved.

"Calm down John. Dad is just trying to protect our secret."

"At the expense of his own son. Well you know what I am done."

"What do you mean you are done."

"I quit dad. I am no longer a member of the organization or this family. I am taking Lucie and we are off. That's it." he said and stormed out of the room. He found Lucie in her room. She hadn't unpacked yet.

"Hey John what's the matter?" she asked seeing how mad he was.

"We are leaving. I have had it with this whole family."

"John are you sure about this. Why don't you calm down then talk to your dad."

"No. We are going," he yelled. Lucie had never seen him so angry and she stepped back from him. She actually felt scared of him. John spotted the fear and the movement and realized he was scaring her.

"I'm sorry baby. I don't mean to yell at you. I have just had enough. Please don't be scared of me," he said stepping towards her. Lucie looked into his bright blue eyes and could see the honesty in them. She walked into his arms and held him tight. His mobile rang. He wanted to ignore it but didn't.

"Yes," he said angrily.

"John we have a rescue and we need you," said his father.

"No I don't work for you anymore."

"Please John we really need you. Innocent lives need you," begged Jeff.

"No," he said. Lucie mouthed the word go to him but he ignored it.

"John go. They obviously need you," she said.

"We do John. Please if you wont come for dad come for me and Gordon. We need you," pleaded Virgil.

"OK I will do it. I'm on my way," he replied and hung up. He didn't want to but he couldn't let down his brothers. They meant too much to me.

"You're doing the right thing John. They obviously need you," she said and hugged him. He smiled a little and kissed her before running off.

* * *

Maddie came in the room.

"Come to sick bay and we can chat whilst the boys go out," she said and they walked to the sick bay.

"So what was the problem. I could tell Virgil was really worried," said Lucie.

"Oh some issue at one of the offices," lied Maddie hating having to do it.

"Oh. Maddie will you do me a favour?" she asked.

"Sure what is it."

"Will you take me to my flat in New York?"

"Are you leaving John?" she asked shocked.

"I have to Maddie. My presence is causing so much heartache. John told me he was walking out on his family. I cant be responsible for breaking you guys up. He needs you guys and will regret it if he does this."

"John wants to leave?"

"Yes. He is fed up and it's because of me. Please help me escape. If I leave John can work things out with his father. They mean so much to each other. I cant split them up. Please help me. If you don't I will leave one way or another?" she begged.

"Ok Lucie but please leave John a letter explaining your leaving."

"I will Maddie and thanks a lot," she said and went off to grab her stuff. Maddie didn't want to take her but she knew deep down that Lucie was right. Lucie could tell that John needed his family. She doesn't even know about his job but knows it means a lot to him. Maddie had new found respect for the girl. It must be hard for her to walk away from someone she obviously loves. She got ready to leave. Lucie sat and wrote a letter to John crying as she did. She didn't want to leave him but it was the only way.

* * *

Thunderbird 1 had landed and Scott had begun the debrief. John had calmed down on the rescue and they really had needed him. They landed and headed upstairs. John just wanted to find Lucie and hug her. They had seen a lot of people die today and it had been hard.

"Go find her John. I will debrief with Gordo," said Virgil.

"Thanks bro," he replied and headed to the guest room. There was no sign of her or her stuff. All he found was a letter. John sat on the bed and opened the envelope dreading what it was going to say.

* * *

Authors Note: So what is in the letter. How will John react to it. Will he and Lucie work out and what will he have to say to Maddie.


	9. Chapter 9 Help

**The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 6

**Chapter 9: Help **

**Dear John.**

**By the time you read this hopefully I will be far away. Don't blame Maddie for this. I asked her to do it. She had no choice. I am so sorry that my being here has caused so much hassle for your family.**

**It is best if I stay away for now John. You need your family and they need you. I am just getting in the way. This is so hard for me but I can't be the one responsible for breaking up your family. You need to work things out with your father. I know you are angry at him but he is only trying to protect you. Don't give up your career, your homa and your family for me. You know my past John. I am not worth it.**

**I want you to know that I was never using you. I really do care for you and it is breaking my heart to walk away. But I have to leave. I want your family's blessing and without it things would never be right. You would regret it one day.**

**Goodbye Starman. Whenever I look at the stars I will think of you.**

**Love Lucie.**

John wiped the tears that had fallen as he read and then the anger surfaced. He stormed out of his room looking for Maddie. He soon found her in the lounge.

"How could you do it Maddie," he yelled walking in.

"I'm sorry John but she begged me to take her. I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen," replied Maddie hoping to calm him down. Jeff, Virgil and Scott who were all in the room sat listening. They had no idea what was going on.

"You should have refused to take her."

"I couldn't force her to stay here John. She wanted to leave," she said stepping back slightly. Virgil saw the move and approached her.

"What's going on John?" he asked.

"Lucie left and Maddie helped her go," said John. He didn't really blame Maddie. He knew that if Lucie really wanted to go she would have gone.

"I'm sorry John. I really tried to talk her out of it," she said sadly. Virgil put his arm round her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok Maddie. I am not angry at you and I am sorry I yelled."

"It's ok John. Did she leave you a note?" she asked glad to see John had calmed a little. He nodded then handed it to her. She and Virgil read the note together and looked up at John. Maddie instantly wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry John," she said. He smiled at her and hugged her back.

"She has left I take it," said Jeff joining the conversation.

"Yes. You got your wish Sir. She has gone and I will probably never see her again. I hope you are happy," he said angrily moving away from Maddie.

"I'm sorry John," he replied seeing the hurt in his sons eyes.

"No you're not. You never even gave her a chance. I finally meet someone and you scare her away."

"There will be others John. It's not like you two were that serious. You barely knew her," said Scott.

"I loved her," he said quietly and realized that he really did love her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"What," said Jeff, Virgil and Scott in unison. They were all stunned.

"Oh John," said Maddie. She had a feeling he was falling for her and she felt really sorry for him.

"I love her dad. She makes me feel alive and happy. When I am with her I feel like I could do anything. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her," he said and then raced out of the room. Scott made to go after him but Virgil stopped him.

"Leave him a little while Scott," he said. Virgil knew John was angry at Scott for siding with their dad so he would not be the best choice. Gordon was in the pool so if John ran past him he would go after him.

* * *

Lucie lay on her bed in her flat feeling awful. It was late and she should be asleep but she couldn't. She had walked out on the man she cared about and she hated herself. She knew John had tried to call her a couple of times but she had ignored the phone. She couldn't talk to him yet. She had called Lexie and told her what had happened and she was heading home to England tomorrow. Her computer bleeped telling her she had a messege. She opened the email.

**Dear Angel**

**I am sorry my family were so horrible to you. Please don't end things baby. You mean too much to me. I need you. I will call you later please talk to me.**

**Love your Starman**

Lucie cried as she read the message. She needed him too but she couldn't seperate him from his family. She had no idea what she was going to do. If she ignored him. He would probably turn up here or in England. She would have to speak to him.

* * *

It was early evening on the island now and John had avoided his family all day. Jeff was in his office when he received a call.

"Tracy Residence, Jeff Tracy speaking."

"Hi Mr Tracy is it possible to speak to your son John please?" asked a blond woman Jeff didn't recognise.

"Hold on I will see if I can find him," he replied and pressed a button to call John to the lounge. He came in looking tired and sad.

"I have a phone call for you son," said Jeff and he vacated his seat so John could talk.

"Hi Lexie," he said when he saw who it was. Jeff stayed in the room but kept back.

"Hi John. Have you spoken to Luce recently?" she asked.

"Not since she left the island why."

"Danny is in New York."

"What."

"He flew over there a few days ago and is looking for her. John I am scared he is going to hurt her or maybe even kill her. I don't know whether to warn her on not. I don't want to scare her John."

"I know Lexie. Do you want me to go to New York and look after her?"

"Would you. I mean I know you two broke up but she is going to be really scared and I think you will be the best person to calm her."

"Does this guy know where she lives?" asked Jeff joining his son at the phone.

"I don't know. I hope not. Please go look after her John. I don't want that mad man getting his hands on her again. She barely survived the last time," said Lexie tears forming in her eyes.

"He wont. We are on our way," said Jeff taking charge.

"Thanks Mr Tracy," she said and hung up.

"Right John go and get Tracy 1 ready. I will just inform the others," he said calling everyone to the lounge.

"You're coming with me?" asked John.

"Yes son. This guy could be dangerous. I am not sending you alone."

"I am coming too. You may need me," said Maddie coming up to them. John just nodded. He didn't really care who came as long as he got to Lucie in time. They were soon in the air.

* * *

Maddie sat in the back of the plane leaving Jeff and John to talk. John had wanted to fly but his father refused citing that they would be no good to Lucie dead. John had finally aquiesed and sat in the co pilots seat.

"Son do you really love this girl?" he asked. They had been flying for over an hour and John had been silent. He was pale and Jeff could see his son was worried.

"Yes dad I do and I trust her. It took her a lot to tell me about Danny and her family. I just want to give her the same honesty. I can't imagine my life without her," he said looking over at his father.

"Danny is the ex she changed her name for. I take it?"

"Yes. He threw her down concrete steps and she almost died. I am so scared he is going to kill her."

"Not if we can help it."

"Dad. You don't like the girl why did you come with me?"

"To protect you and to stop you leaving us all. John if she is really the one you want to be with then I need to spend some time really getting to know her."

"Lets hope you are not too late," said John. He was touched by the fact his father had come with him.

* * *

Lucie meanwhile heard a knock on the door. She guessed it would be John and opened it. When she saw who it was she tried to shut the door but the man pushed it open hard and entered her flat.

"Hello Lucie. Remember me," he said.

"What what are you doing here Danny," she said backing away from him.

"Having my revenge little girl. I failed the first time. I wont fail this time," he said an walked towards her. Lucie knew she could not escape and she prayed for help. She didn't want to die. She thought of John and wished he was here. Danny advanced again. Lucie took her final steps back.

* * *

Authors Note: So will John be in time or has he lost her forever. Could the family survive this if she did die. Keep reviewing and I will tell you.


	10. Chapter 10 starting Over

**The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie**

**Disclaimer: **The Thunderbirds are still not mine though I have asked.

Thanks for the reviews. I know I am mean but hey you think that was bad it's going to get much worse. I plan to really torture poor John in this story. Please keep reading and reviewing. And because you all asked so nicely here is the next chapter

* * *

**Chapter 10: Starting Over.**

"Is this the right flat?" asked Maddie.

"Yes," replied John as they approached the door. John listened through it and could hear lumping and a mans voice.

"Maddie call the cops now," he said. She walked off to make the call.

John and Jeff burst through the door and took in the scene. Lucie was lying on the floor and a man stood over her. As soon as he spotted John and Jeff he kicked Lucie hard in the ribs. John saw her body jerk and then lie still. He suddenly saw red and flew at the man. He threw him across the room at the wall and then walked over punching the man hard in the face. He slid to the floor. Maddie came in and went over to Lucie. She was lying on the floor not moving. Maddie began to check for life signs.

"John let the police have him," said Jeff seeing his son was about to yank the man up and carry on beating him.

"He deserves it," replied John. This man had attacked his girlfriend and John was not happy.

"Yes he does but don't drop to his level John. You are better then that," said Jeff approaching his son.

"OK. Hold him will you."

"Of course you check on Lucie," said Jeff. It was the first time he had used her name and he had to admit it felt weird. John walked over to Lucie and Maddie and knelt down beside her.

"Is she?" he asked taking in the still form beside him. She looked bruised and battered. It made him want to cry. He forced the tears back

"No she is just unconscious John. She took a real beating from this jerk. John made a move to go and deck Danny again but Maddie grabbed his arm and pointed down at Lucie. Her eyes were flickering.

"John," she groaned and looked up at him.

"Hi Angel," he said and pulled her up into his arms very gently.

"How do you feel Lucie?" asked Maddie.

"Everything aches. My ribs and wrist hurt the most though," she said laying her head John's shoulder. He pulled her up to a standing position still wrapped in his arms. They heard sirens and then the police burst in. Jeff handed the man over to them and then explained what had happened. The paramedics went over to the others. Lucie didn't want to leave John's arms. She felt safe with him. John smiled at her.

"It's OK. I will be right here baby. I am not leaving you anymore," he said and he meant it. She smiled at him then let the paramedics check her over. Maddie was helping them. John glanced at his father who was still explaining what had happened. He hoped hid dad might finally accept Lucie.

* * *

A couple of hours later and they are all at the hospital. John was in the waiting room with his father and Maddie had stayed with Lucie. She soon came out.

"How is she Maddie?" asked John.

"She has some cracked ribs, a lot of bruising and a badly sprained wrist but she will be fine. As long as she doesn't do too much," reassured Maddie.

"She wont. Can I go see her?" he asked.

"I should think so."

"John I will go and call the others and let them know we are all safe," said Jeff. He was pleased Lucie was ok and he could see now how much she meant to his son.

"Ok dad and thanks for coming with me," he said. He was still angry at his dad but he was glad he had come. He knew he could have killed that man if his father hadn't stopped him.

"I will be back in a bit OK," he said and headed off to find a phone.

* * *

Lucie was feeling better now and just wanted to go home. She ached all over but she hated being in the hospital. All she wanted to do was curl up in John's arms and forget everything that had happened. A nurse came in.

"Can I see my boyfriend please?" she asked.

"Are you sure love. You don't have to see him," she said approaching the bed.

"Why wouldn't I want to see him?" she asked confused as to why she couldn't see John.

"I have seen your x-rays. I know this is not the first time you have been beaten. We can help you."

"Wait a minute. You guys think John did this to me?"

"Yes we do and you shouldn't let him get away with it."

"John could never do that to me. The man who did has been arrested. I want to see John," she said feeling worried. She hoped they had not forced him to leave. She looked up at the door and realized Maddie had come in.

"She is telling the truth. John was not the man who beat her. He is with the police now. I would suggest that you allow Miss Morgan to see her boyfriend now as you have no idea who you are dealing with," said Maddie forcefully.

"And just who would that be," she replied sarcastically. She was not used to being spoken to like that.

"Have you heard of Jeff Tracy?" asked Maddie. She was angry now.

"The uh billionaire," the nurse replied shakily.

"That's the one. The young man out there is his son. I don't think he would appreciate knowing you accused his son of beating his girlfriend."

"I guess not. Very well then. He can come in," said the nurse giving in. She knew Mr Tracy was a big donor here and it would not pay to upset him. She loitered by the door as the young man came in. She had to admit he didn't look like a wife beater.

"John," said Lucie from the bed.

"Hiya Angel. How you feeling?" he asked giving her a big hug.

"Scared. They thought you did this," she replied hugging him tighter. He sat on the bed beside her and held her in his arms.

"I know baby. I heard Maddie sort that nurse out. She is a force to be reckoned with when she is mad. I am never gonna get on the wrong side of her," he said stroking her hair. He had to thank Maddie later.

"Yeah she was great but I am glad to see you. She doesn't hug as well as you," she said relaxing in his arms and smiling. John had to laugh.

"Sorry to interrupt but don't you think you should call Lexie and let her know she is OK John," said his father coming into the room.

"Yeah or she and Mags will fly over if not," said Lucie knowing how protective her sisters were of her. John got up reluctantly. He didn't want to leave Lucie alone with his dad but he had no choice.

"May I sit down Lucie?" he asked.

"Of course Mr Tracy," she replied nervously. This man was daunting enough when John was in the room but alone it was terrifying.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"OK. I have to rest for a while but I will survive. I have been through worse."

"John told me a bit about your ex. I am sorry he was able to get to you again," said Jeff. He was balming himself for what happened. If he had made more of an effort with her she would have still been on the island. Lucy watched Jeff frowning and realized what he was thinking.

"You are not blaming yourself for this are you Mr Tracy?"

"Yes I am. I have done you a grave injustice Lucie. I should have trusted John's judgement and got to know you first before I wrote you off. If I had of done then maybe none of this would have happened," he replied knowing what he was saying was true. His son was a great judge of character and he should have taken the time to get to know the woman his son obviously adored. A nurse came back in and told Lucie she was free to leave now.

"You were just trying to protect your family and I respect that. This could still have happened. Danny would have waited to get me. At least this way he is back in prison and can't do this to anyone else."

"I still owe you a huge apology. I never took the time to get to know you and I should have done. I hope for John's sake you will forgive me."

"Of course I will. If you want to know anything about me all you have to do is ask Mr Tracy," she said smiling at him. Jeff could see at that moment why his son had fallen for this girl. She had a beautiful smile and very expressive eyes. Jeff had then left so Lucie could get dressed. John helped Lucie to the car Jeff had hired and they left the hospital.

* * *

Jeff drove them to a local cafe and they all had something to eat. John got up to call home and let them know they were out of the hospital.

"Lucie. Can I ask what happened to your parents?" asked Jeff. Maddie could see Jeff wanted to talk to Lucie so she headed to the ladies to give them a chance to talk.

"My biological father died when I was 5 and my mum didn't want to raise me so a friend took me in and eventually became my guardian. Anna my so called mother married another three times but was never happy. Husband no 3 was great but Anna hated the fact that he liked me so she divorced him."

"I'm sorry," he replied unsure how to reply to that. How could any parent not want their child. He knew Maddie's mother had given her up but that was more because she never got over her husbands death then because she didn't want her daughter.

"It's OK. I was happier with Liz and Shane anyway. I had a wonderful childhood whilst I lived with them," she said recalling all the love she had felt for her adopted parents.

"Where are they now?"

"Dead. Liz died in hospital after an accident and Shane died of cancer a couple of years later. After losing Liz he never really had the strength to fight anymore. We were all grown up so he had no real reason to fight."

"You have had a tough life yet you still seem so positive," he said finding a new found respect for a girl who had been through so much.

"I'm a fighter Mr Tracy. Everything that has happened could have destroyed me but instead over time it has made me stronger."

"Do you enjoy working for NASA?"

"Most of the time. I love being in space and I love working with communications but sometimes I wish I could do more to help others."

Jeff was really beginning to admire this young girl. She had been through absolute hell but had come through it. She was a lot like his sons in wanting to do more to help. He could see why John loved her. Neither one had noticed John standing quietly behind them.

"How do your sisters feel about you living so far away?"

"As long as I am happy they are happy. They don't always like it but they know I am doing something I enjoy."

"So space is your passion then?"

"Yeah. It's the freedom and peace you get up there. The thrill of flying so close to the stars," she said with real passion. Jeff could see she was not lying about that. He was beginning to realize she was an honest caring person.

"I feel the same way and I think John does too," he replied. As he said his son's name she smiled. He could see she cared for his son a lot.

"Lucie will you come back to the island to recuperate?"

"Are you sure Mr Tracy?" she asked stunned.

"Yes I am. I want the others to get to know you."

"Do you or are you just saying that so I don't walk out on you all," said John walking over.

"Son I would never force you to stay if you didn't want to. I want to put right the wrongs we did to Lucie."

"What about the family business?"

"John if you really care about Lucie then tell her," said his dad knowing she was not a threat.

"I do dad," he replied taking her hand.

"Well when we are back on the island why don't you give her the complete tour of the island," he said smiling.

"Really dad?" asked John wondering what had caused his father to have a complete change of heart.

"Yes son," he said and knew he was making the right decision. He could tell his son was in love and had a pretty good feeling she felt the same way.

John was still worried though. He wondered how Scott would react. He had sided completely with his father about Lucie and would not be happy about her knowing. That wasn't what really worried him though. It was telling Lucie. How would she react to knowing he had been lying to her from the word go. He hoped she would understand but knew giving her background she probably wouldn't.

* * *

Authors Note: A bit less of a dramatic ending to this chapter but how will Lucie take to his news. Will she be able to accept that he lied to her. What will the others say. More drama to come so please keep reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11 Learning the truth

**The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. I am so glad you are enjoying my torture of John. I know I am mean but you love seeing them suffer really.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Learning the truth. **

"Tracy 1 to base."

"Base here. Go ahead dad," said Scott.

"We shall be arriving in about two hours son and we are bringing Lucie back with us," said Jeff preparing for some resistance.

"Is that a good idea father?" questioned Scott.

"Yes son. Lucie needs to rest and recover."

"But what about our family business."

"That will not be an issue as we plan to tell Lucie when we land."

"You plan to what," spluttered Scott.

"Scott. She is not a threat to us. I have spent some time with her and I know we can trust her. Please be nice to her son. John is a great judge of character."

"Very well father. I shall look forward to seeing you soon."

"You too son," said Jeff and he disconnected. The plane was on auto pilot so Jeff turned to the others and saw John smile at him.

"Thanks dad," he said looking down at Lucie who was fast asleep in his arms. Maddie came and sat down next to Jeff.

"I think you have just made your son very happy Mr Tracy," she said.

"Have I?" he asked not sure what she was getting at.

"Yes. You just proved to John you trust him and you approve of his girlfriend," she explained.

"I meant every word," he said and looked at his son who had fallen asleep with his girlfriend. Maddie turned and followed his look and they both smiled at each other.

* * *

A couple of hours later and everyone was back on the island. Kyrano and Mrs Tracy were preparing a huge dinner. Brains and Tintin were doing some maintenance work on Thunderbird 1. Everyone else was in the lounge waiting for John to tell Lucie the secret. Maddie was sitting beside Virgil and Gordon. Jeff sat at his desk with Scott perched on the edge and John sat beside Lucie on the other couch.

"Lucie I have to tell you something. I have not been completely honest with you," said John.

"What do you mean John?" she asked wondering what he was about to say.

"There is something I have not told you about me."

"OK," she said feeling worried now. What on earth was he about to tell her.

"I am a member of International Rescue," he said proudly.

"You're a member of what?" she asked thinking she must have misheard him.

"I'm a member of International Rescue. We all are. Dad was the one who created it," he repeated. Lucie stood up and backed away from them all totally stunned by the news.

"Lucie I know this is a shock after everything that has happened but I love you and I want you to know everything about me," he said taking a step towards her.

"What did you say?" she asked not moving.

"I want you to know everything about me."

"No before that."

"I love you," he said realizing what she was getting at.

"You do?" she asked wondering if it was a mistake that he had said.

"Yes Lucie. I love you with all my heart and soul," he said walking up close to her.

"I love you too," she said smiling. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Gordon made puking sounds behind them. Suddenly she giggled.

"What?" asked John.

"I have just realized that millions of women across the globe are jealous of me right now," she said grinning. Maddie realized what she was getting at and grinned too.

"Why?" asked Virgil.

"Well not only am I dating one of the most eligible bachelors in the world but I am also dating a Thunderbird," she explained.

"I can't believe you are cheating on John with some bachelor," said Gordon cheekily.

"Funny," said John glaring at him.

"Hey I hope you didn't just say you loved me because I am a Thunderbird," he added a little worriedly.

"Oh yeah," she said seriously and then grinned.

"I was in love with you Starman long before I knew you were a Thunderbird and I will love you long after you are too old to be one," she added wrapping her arms around him.

"Good," he said and kissed her again.

"Will you still love me when I am too old to do this?" asked Virgil to Maddie.

"Nah I will be dating your brother by then," she replied cheekily.

"Which one?" asked Scott grinning at the furious look on Virgil's face.

"Well it wont be you old man. You will be ancient by then. Must be me," said Gordon draping his arm round her.

"Yep," she said and laughed. The others all joined in. Virgil shoved Gordon's arm off his fiancee. She smiled and then hugged him.

"Wait a minute. You told your dad that you were quiting. Were you really going to give up being a Thunderbird?" said Lucie stepping back from John's embrace.

"Yes I was," he replied honestly.

"You're not now though are you?" asked Scott.

"No but it's not like I do a lot is it," he replied.

"What do you do here John?" asked Lucie. She had no idea what his role was.

"Remember I told you I worked in communications. Well I work on Thunderbird 5. I take all the emergency calls," he said sitting down. He sometimes felt like he didn't really do anything for them.

"So you are the one who talks to the people and relays info to the others. You give hope to the helpless," she said sitting down beside him.

"Yeah. I sit up in space watching my brothers save lives. I am just a voice that's all."

"No you're not you give all those injured people a reason to fight. You reassure them and give them hope. They will be rescued," she paused then exclaimed "Oh my god it was you!"

"What?" asked John really confused.

"Do you remember the fire at the Swanton shopping Center in England. There was a badly injured woman trapped in the car park?"

"Yeah I do. Virge and Alan pulled her out. She died later in hospital why," he said recalling the rescue. He had chatted to the woman till they reached her.

"Do you remember her name?"

"Um yeah it was Liz I think. Oh my god was it your mom," he said running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah. You are the reason she made it to the hospital John."

"No it was Virge and Alan."

"No. It was you. You kept her going. You made her fight till she was safe. If it wasn't for you she would have died all alone in that building."

"Yeah but she still died Luce."

"Yes but thanks to you. She got the chance to say goodbye to her family and they got to say goodbye to her. I got to thank her for taking me in and raising me as her own. You made it possible for all that to happen John."

"I did," he said feeling completely overwhelmed by the whole thing.

"Yes. She told us that your calm and reassuring voice helped her to keep fighting till she could see us. She always wanted to thank you and now I can do it for her. I owe you so much John. You gave me the chance to tell my mum just how much she means to me and for that I will always be grateful," she said and wrapped her arms around him.

"Wow. I guess I do have an important role," he replied. He always wondered if he was actually doing any good and he knew now that he was. He hugged her a little tighter.

"Of course you do bro. We would be lost without you. You give us all the info we need and your calming voice helps me keep cool as well," said Scott. He didn't like to admit that he got freaked out sometimes but John always got him through it.

"Me too," added Virgil.

"John you may not be on the front line but you probably have the most important job. You have to take the calls, keep the people calm, liaise with officials in the danger zone and make sure that your brothers have all the information they need," said his father finally entering the conversation.

"Yeah I guess I just forget that sometimes," he said smiling at them all.

"Well we will always remind you John," said Scott walking over and squeezing the shoulder of his slightly younger brother.

* * *

The next day John woke up feeling really wonderful. He could not remember the last time he had felt so good. He walked into the kitchen and heard voices laughing and joking. He walked in to see his family all seated eating breakfast. He sat down beside Lucie and smiled at her.

"Hi Angel. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes thanks. Did you?" she replied.

"Yeah I did actually," he said grabbing some toast.

"Can I ask something. Why do you call Lucie angel?" asked Gordon.

"Because she is my guardian angel bro. She was the one who found me in the alley after I was mugged," said John taking Lucie's hand under the table.

"Oh so that's how you two met. It's kind of romantic. Falling in love with the person who saved you," said Maddie. She was a romantic at heart.

"Yeah sure it is. Dad I think we are going to start having girlie conversations at breakfast now," said Gordon.

"You are probably right son but it wouldn't pay to argue with them especially Maddie," said Jeff.

"Why especially me?" she asked.

"Well after that chewing out you gave to the nurse at the hospital," he said smiling at her.

"Oh yeah," she said blushing a little.

"What about honey?" asked Virgil.

"Well this nurse thought that John was the one who had beaten Lucie," she explained.

"She thought my sweet grandchild could do that," said his grandmother sitting down stunned. John blushed at the sweet part and Gordon tried to suppress a giggle.

"Yes and Maddie turned and told her to let John in now," added Lucie.

"Or she would inform me of the situation," continued Jeff.

"Yep and when I mentioned your name they soon gave in. It's really surprising just how much weight your name carries," finished Maddie.

"It will be your name soon honey," said Virgil.

"Yeah if you two ever make it up the aisle," said Gordon.

"We will one day," said Virgil grinning. Everyone carried on eating and were soon finished. Jeff stood up.

"Maddie, Virgil may I have a word with you in the lounge?" he asked.

"Of course father. Is this in regards to our conversation the other day?" asked Virgil cryptically.

"Yes it is son. I have made some progress with it," he replied.

"On that subject. I was wondering if Lucie would join us. I could use her help with this," said Maddie.

"Of course. Shall we go now," said Jeff as they stood up. Maddie looked over to Lucie.

"OK," she said and stood up. She placed a light kiss on John's lips and headed to the door.

"I will give you the full tour later Angel," he replied. He was going to show her International Rescue. She smiled and nodded at him then left the room.

"What was that all about"? asked Scott wondering what they were up to.

"No idea but you can't keep secrets on this island for long," replied Gordon. John and Scott both nodded but kept looking at the door. What were they up to?

* * *

Authors Note: So what are Maddie, Virgil and Jeff up to and why do they need Lucie. John's life seems great at the moment what could possibly go wrong. Read on and find out.


	12. Chapter 12 An invitation

**The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see chapter 10.

Thanks for the reviews guys.

* * *

**Chapter 12: An Invitation.**

A week had passed now and Scott, John and Gordon were still no wiser about what the others were up to. Lucie had refused to tell John on the grounds that Maddie would kill her. He had a feeling it was a good thing so let it go. Virgil cornered him just before lunch.

"I need you to go to Thunderbird 5 and get Alan," said Virgil.

"Why has something happened?" he asked concerned.

"No well not yet. Here I think this will explain it," said Virgil handing him an envelope. John opened it and read the contents. His face broke out into a big grin.

"No way."

"Yes way but we need Alan here and you can't tell the others."

"OK cool. I will get ready and set off. Can I tell Alan?"

"Just give him this and I will see you later," said Virgil handing over another envelope.

"OK bro. See you later," said John and he ran off grinning.

* * *

Virgil and Maddie walked into the kitchen holding hands and grinning. Jeff saw them and grinned too. Everyone was seated around the table bar John and Alan. They had even got Brains to join them.

"You two look happy," commented his grandma.

"We are and we have something for you all," said Maddie. Virgil let go of her hand and handed everyone an envelope except Lucie and Jeff. The others all looked at each other then opened the envelopes. Inside was a card which read**.**

**Virgil Grissom Tracy and Maddeline Richards**

**Request the pleasure of you company**

**At their Wedding**

**Today at sunset**

****

On the South Beach

"You two are getting married today?" said a stunned Scott.

"Yes. We wanted it to be a surprise," said Virgil walking back over to Maddie. Everyone leapt up and began hugging them both even Brains hugged them.

"I am so happy my dear. How did you keep it hidden?" asked Mrs Tracy.

"A lot of clever planning and help from a devious source," said Maddie looking over at Lucie who lowered her head.

"I always knew you had a naughty side," said Gordon putting his arm round her.

"I think I am going to need it with you guys," she replied grinning at him. Everyone laughed.

"Congrats bro," said Scott giving him a hug. Virgil grinned at his older brother. It had been really hard to keep it from Scott. They shared everything.

"If you need any help with anything Maddie. Please just ask," said Tintin.

"Thanks. I will when we have to get ready," she replied hugging the young girl.

"I thought the bride wasn't supposed to see the groom on the wedding day," said Gordon.

"She isn't but it would have been hard to keep them apart all day," answered Lucie.

"Yeah I guess it would. Hey where is John?" asked Scott noticing his brother was missing.

"Gone to get Alan from Thunderbird 5. She will be on automatic till tomorrow morning," supplied Jeff.

"Well we had better split up and start getting ready honey," said Virgil.

"OK. May I have a word with you Mr Tracy first?" asked Maddie.

"Of course come with me to the lounge. I want to check on John and Alan," he replied and they headed off. The others all began clearing up and preparing for the rest of the day.

* * *

Jeff contacted John who told him they would be about an hour. He then turned to his soon to be daughter in law.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" he asked smiling.

"Well as you know my father is dead so I have no one to walk me down the aisle such as it is," she said nervously. He sat watching her twiddle a piece of hair. It was a move she did when she was nervous. He waited for her to continue not entirely sure what she was getting at.

"I was wondering if you would do the honour Mr Tracy. I have known you practically all my life and you are the closest thing I have ever had to a father. It would mean so much to me if you would," she stopped and looked up at her almost father in law. There were tears in his eyes.

"Are you OK Mr Tracy" she asked worried she had upset him.

"Yes. I am so touched you have asked me Maddie. Having five sons has meant that I would never have had this opportunity," he said standing up.

"Is that a yes?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course it is. I shall be honoured to walk you down the aisle and give you to my son," he said smiling with happiness. She smiled back and he hugged her tight. He had finally got a daughter.

"Thanks Mr Tracy."

"I think it's time you called me dad."

"OK thanks dad," she replied and kissed his cheek before heading off to find Lucie.

* * *

The day was nearing it's end now and the family were assembling at the beach. John and Alan were back down and dressed. Virgil wanted all of his brothers beside him but he asked Scott to hold the rings for him. Scott was really happy for his brother. He just hoped that one day Virgil would be doing the same for him.

"It will happen bro," said Virgil reading his mind.

"Yeah so you nervous?" he asked smiling. Virgil had always had an ability to read him and vice versa.

"A bit. I keep worrying that she will change her mind," he admitted.

"Nah she loves you too much." reassured Scott.

They heard a noise at the back and knew it was time. Virgil turned to his brothers who all smiled at him. He then turned to the rest of his family who sat in seats behind them. Lady Penelope and Parker had joined them as well. Finally he looked to the back and saw Lucie walking towards him smiling. Behind her was his father and his bride. Virgil was pleased his father was walking her down the aisle. Maddie looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding gown and he knew at this moment he had never felt happier. Lucie reached him. She kissed his cheek then stood beside John. Maddie reached him and Jeff let go of her arm before saying

"I hope you two will be very happy. Look after her son."

"I will dad thanks," said Virgil smiling at his dad.

The vicar began the ceremony and a few tears were shed. It was a beautiful service.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the vicar smiling at the young couple. Virgil pulled Maddie close to him and kissed her. The others all cheered and then began hugging them both. Gordon sidled up to the bride and grinned.

"Welcome to the family sis," he said.

"Thanks a lot bro," she replied and hugged him. Alan and Scott walked over. Virgil was hugging his dad.

"I can't believe we have a sister," said Alan.

"I think you will have another one before long," added their grandma gesturing towards Lucie and John.

"You are right Grandma," replied Scott. He knew John loved Lucie and would propose eventually.

"Does that mean I will have to wear this thing again," moaned Alan pulling at his tie.

"Most likely but I bet Tintin thinks you look really cute right now," said Maddie putting her arm around her youngest brother in law. He grinned up at her. Lucie and John walked over holding hands.

"Kyrano says dinner is ready guys," said John. They all began heading towards the house. Virgil had rejoined his bride and the two walked in together.

* * *

They all had a wonderful dinner and were now in the lounge. Jeff stood up to say a few words.

"I just wanted to say how proud I am of you today son and I hope you the two of you will be as happy as your mother and I were. Making a marriage work under the lives you both live will always be hard. But remember we will all be here to help and listen. Maddie I am delighted to have you as a daughter in law and I hope you will be happy here. Enjoy the rest of your lives together."

"Thanks dad," said Virgil and he hugged his father.

"That was beautiful and I know I shall be happy. You guys are my family and I love you all," said Maddie smiling at each and every one of them.

"I just wanted to say something too. I want to thank Lucie for all her hard work in organizing the wedding and keeping you guys in the dark. I know we didn't give you a great impression of us but I hope now you see how much we care. I want to thank you too dad for sorting out the license and the vicar. You are the best dad anyone could ever ask for and we all love you. I have just one more thing to say. Maddie you have never looked more beautiful then you do today and I am a lucky man to be married to you. I love you so much and always will," said Virgil turning to his bride. He kissed her then hugged his father once more.

"Time for a first dance I think," said Penny. Virgil took Maddie over to the dance floor Brains had built. Lucie walked over to the piano and pulled out some music. She began to play and they began to dance. She then began to sing

_The love between the two of you_

_is one that cant be matched_

_And as I watch you say I do_

_I know that it's forever._

_I believe it was fate you met once more_

_I believe an angel was watching_

_I believe that though the rain might pour_

_The two of you will last through_

_Because love is eternal_

_The two of you were meant to be_

_It's written in the stars_

_And now it's something we all can see_

_And hope to feel it too._

_As I sit here and play_

_Watching as you dance_

_I know that if you lose the way_

_We'll be here to put you right._

_So remember on this special day_

_How much that we all care_

_One day I hope we all will feel_

_The love that you two share._

_Love between the two of you is everlasting_

_Always and forever._

Everyone clapped the couple and then turned to Lucie. They couldn't believe what a beautiful voice she had.

"I didn't know you could sing," said Maddie. Lucie just blushed.

"Yeah. You have an amazing voice Lucie. You should have been a singer," added Virgil.

"I don't think it was that great," she replied modestly.

"Don't knock yourself Lucie. You really do have a wonderful voice," said Penny.

"Voice of an angel wouldn't you say John," said Gordon grinning at his older brother.

"Yep," replied John smiling back. He walked over to her and pulled her up.

"You really are talented Angel," he said pulling her into his arms.

"If you think that was great. You should see me dance," she replied cheekily.

"Why don't you show me," he said and they joined Virgil and Maddie, Tintin and Alan and Jeff and Penny on the dance floor. Parker took over on the piano and Lucie showed John she wasn't lying.

* * *

On an island nearby. A group of men sat arguing.

"We have to finish them once and for all," said one.

"Yes but how Damien over here couldn't even shoot that green tank out of the sky," said another pointing to the one named Damien.

"Hey it's not my fault their pilot managed to land her. I did my best. We should have taken out the other one instead," argued Damien.

"Yeah or used someone else," replied the first one.

"Shut it the lot of you. How are we going to take them down," said a man from the corner.

" I have a plan boss. Thanks to this little man. I know exactly how we can get rid of International Rescue and take down Jeff Tracy," said one pointing to a man tied to a chair. The man looked away ashamed by what he had done.

"OK spill it Jimmy. How do we destroy them," said the man in the corner.

* * *

Authors Note: So Virgil is married but how long will it last. Who are the men and what do they have planned. Plus who is tied to the chair and what has he done to be ashamed. Find out soon. By the way the song was written by a friend of mine so please don't slate it or she will kill me then you will never know what I have planned for John.


	13. Chapter 13 First Rescue Nerves

**The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie**

**Disclaimer: **Please see chapter 10.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 13: First Rescue Nerves.**

Everyone had just finished lunch and were heading off to various parts of the island. Brains and Tintin were off to his lab. Jeff and Scott were in his office doing some paper work, Grandma and Kyrano were clearing up, Gordon was off to the pool, Virgil and Maddie were packing for their honeymoon and Lucie was watching Thunderbird 3 land. John completed his post flight checks then went to find Lucie. She was still out on the balcony gazing out to sea.

"Hey beautiful," he said wrapping his arms round her. He stood behind her with his head resting on her shoulder.

"Hey. Great landing," she replied.

"Thanks. Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked. She nodded and they strolled along the beach in silence till they reached a little sand dune. They both sat down watching the tide roll in and out. John put his arm round her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Angel," he said.

"I love you too Starman," she replied.

"Luce. I wanted to give you something to show I care and I wanted it to be special," he said moving away from her slightly.

"You don't need to do that John," she replied knowing how much he cared about her. All he had to do was kiss her and she knew.

"I know but I wanted to. So will you wear this," he said taking off his Identity Bracelet.

"Oh John," she said as he showed her the engraving. The front had his name on it and the back had a little inscription that read

**Always My Angel**

"Will you wear it please. I bought it with my first pay check back then it only had my name on it. I wanted you to have something that was personal to me," he said hoping she would wear it.

"Of course I will John. Thank you," she said touched by the gesture. John placed it on her wrist and did up the clasp. Lucie studied it for a second then turned to John and kissed him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeper. They broke apart as the siren sounded. John groaned then grabbed Lucie's hand and pulled her up. They both ran towards the lounge.

"What's up dad?" asked Scott running in.

"A hotel has blown up in Los Angeles.There are 15 people trapped underneath. Alan will give you more details on the way Scott," said Jeff.

"FAB father," he replied and headed off to Thunderbird 1.

"Gordo, John you had both better come with me," said Virgil moving over to the chute that led to Thunderbird 2.

"What about your honeymoon bro," said Gordon looking over at Maddie.

"I'm sorry Mads but I have to go," he replied.

"I know honey. It's OK. We can go anytime. Be careful you and remember I love you," she said and kissed his cheek.

"I will love you too," he said and disappeared. John and Alan headed to the lift.

"I'll see you soon Angel OK," said John to Lucie who had been silently watching.

"Be careful Starman," she replied and blew him a kiss. He grinned and they disappeared too.

"Lucie why don't we go make sure sick bay is set up. It will be a little while before the boys reach the danger zone.

"OK," she said and followed her out. Jeff smiled at them both. Maddie always went and checked the sick bay when the boys were on a mission even though everything was set up. It had become a ritual for her.

* * *

Maddie double checked everything then turned to Lucie who was sitting on one of the beds.

"You OK Luce?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just never realized things moved so quickly," she replied.

"Yeah I guess they do. You will get used to it though. I will always remember the first rescue I saw the boys go on. I hadn't even agreed to the job then but on the way back Virgil was shot down," she said sitting down beside her.

"Oh my god," said Lucie stunned.

"Yeah that was my reaction but I soon got over it and I ended up trying to talk Virgil back to base. He just made it but it was so close. God I shouldn't be telling you this. I don't want you to worry," said Maddie suddenly realizing it probably wasn't the best story to tell.

"It's OK Maddie. I am not really worried more overwhelmed," she replied then decided to change the subject.

"So how was your first night as husband and wife?" she asked.

"I'm not saying," said Maddie grinning.

"Must have been good then but it's not like it was the first time was it?" she said jokingly then caught the look in Maddie's eyes.

"Oh my god it was!" she exclaimed shocked. Maddie just nodded.

"Wow what a wedding night," said Lucie.

"Yeah. We have never had the chance to before. It's not private enough round here. Have you and John?" she asked.

"No same reason actually. Too many devious men around."

"Oh yeah definitely. You should wait too. Makes it better trust me," she said grinning. They both burst out laughing and then headed back up to the lounge to check on how the rescue was going.

* * *

Gordon had finally finished in the firefly and was preparing to take her back to Thunderbird 2. Virgil was now surfacing with the last of the trapped men. Scott he could hear telling John to be careful as he was going to do one last check on the ground for anyone else who might be trapped. He loaded the Firefly up as Virgil and the Mole approached him. They then headed back to Scott at Mobile Control.

"Are we nearly done Scott?" asked Virgil.

"Yes. John is just doing one last perimeter check," replied his older brother.

"Mobile Control to John. You nearly done yet?" Scott asked.

"Almost. Now coming back," he replied. As his voice faded out there was another explosion right from the area where John was.

"John," yelled the three voices as they raced to the scene.

There was rubble everywhere and no sign of John.

"John. Come in John," yelled Scott into his communicator. He got no reply. The three brothers began digging desperately hoping to find their other brother alive.

* * *

Back on the island everyone was frozen listening to Alan.

"There was an explosion near where John was. The others are trying to find him," he explained. The panic was evident in Alan's voice.

"It's OK son. They will find your brother," said Jeff trying to calm his youngest son.

"I hope so dad," he replied.

Jeff turned to the others. His grandma sat with Tintin and Kyrano. Brains was sitting on a chair staring at the floor. Maddie had sunk into a chair and Lucie was still standing and seemed to be staring into space.

"Lucie," he said getting up from his desk. She slowly turned to look at him. He wrapped his arm round her then guided her over to the couch next to Maddie. Maddie pulled her new friend close to her and the two girls sat drawing strength off each other. Jeff went back to his desk. He prayed his sons would find their brother.

* * *

Scott, Virgil and Gordon were still searching and praying for a miracle. Scott suddenly caught a flash of purple.

"Over here guys. I think I have found him," he yelled. The others raced over and helped him dig John out. As soon as he was free. Virgil checked for a pulse.

"It's weak but he has one. Scott call the paramedics. He is in a bad way," said Virgil checking out his brother's bruised and battered body.

"On it. Did you hear that dad?" asked Scott.

"We did son. Get John to the hospital," he replied.

Scott saw the ambulance pull up. They quickly got out and soon had John loaded onto a stretcher. Gordon jumped in the ambulance with him. As it was about to pull off. Scott heard the words he didn't want to hear through Gordon's communicator.

"We're losing him."

"Start CPR."

The communicator went dead. Virgil and Scott looked to each other. Was their brother dying. Scott saw the fear in his younger brother's face and pulled him to him for a hug. Virgil didn't resist.

"He will be OK Virge. John is a fighter," he said trying to reassure himself as well. He then guided Virgil to their craft. Scott glanced down at his watch wondering how the rest of the family were bearing up on the island. He heard a little voice come through.

"Scotty is John dead?"

"I don't know Allie," he replied honestly. He heard a sob from his little brother then the line went dead. Scott felt his heart break that he couldn't hug Alan. No one could.

"Dad," he said tentatively.

"I know son. We heard. I want you and Virgil to bring Thunderbirds 1 and 2 back, get Alan then come back in Tracy 3," said Jeff trying to make plans.

"FAB father. Will you be flying over in Tracy 1?" he asked.

"Yes son. I will take Maddie, Lucie and grandma with me. Fly safely," he said. Virgil walked towards Thunderbird 2.

"Scott stick with Virgil. I know you want to get back there but don't leave your brother out there alone," said Jeff knowing Scott would look after Virgil. He wished they could get Alan now. As if reading his thoughts Brains stood up.

"I will go get Alan Mr Tracy," he said.

"Thanks Brains."

"I will come with you. Alan may need me," said Tintin standing up.

"Thank you Tintin. I will have Scott and Virgil wait and then fly you out," said Jeff looking to his mother.

"Lets go son," she said standing up. Maddie and Lucie followed suit. Both looked very pale and shaky.

"Do you want me to fly dad?" asked Maddie.

"No I need to do it," he replied flying would calm him. He looked at Lucie she was really looking scared. He knew exactly how she felt. He just hoped she wasn't about to go through what he did.

* * *

Gordon sat in the ambulance watching the paramedics fight to save his brothers life. He couldn't lose John. It just wouldn't be right.

"Please save him. Don't let him die mom," he whispered.

"Come on John. Don't leave me. I need you," he said to his dying brother. Gordon couldn't fight back the tears any longer.

* * *

Authors Note: Told you I was going to torture John but have I killed him. Keep reviewing and you will find out.


	14. Chapter 14 Waiting

**The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie**

**Disclaimer: **The Thunderbirds belong to someone else. All other characters are mine.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Waiting. **

Jeff, Maddie, Lucie and Mrs Tracy arrived at the hospital and were sent up to a waiting room. As Jeff opened the door Gordon leapt up and raced over to him. Jeff pulled his second youngest son to him.

"How is he son?" he asked.

"I don't know. They managed to get his heart started on the way here but then he was rushed to theatre," he said trying not to cry. It had been one of the worst moments of his life watching those paramedics trying to save John. Jeff suddenly realized that Gordon wasn't in his uniform.

"Where is your uniform son?" he asked gently. Gordon pointed to a bag on the floor.

"One of the paramedics lent me some clothes," he said. They all entered the room and sat down. Maddie sat with Lucie who was still silent. She hadn't spoken since they had heard the news. Another door opened and a Doctor walked in.

"Mr Tracy," she said glancing at them all.

"I'm Mr Tracy," he replied standing up and walking over to her.

"I'm Dr McAllister. I just wanted to give you a quick update on your son. He is still in theatre at the moment. We are trying to locate the source of his Internal bleeding. He has five broken ribs one of which punctured his lung but we have corrected that. His left wrist is broken and he has a number of other minor injuries," she paused allowing the man to take it all in.

"What are his chances?" he asked.

"Not good I'm afraid. Your son's heart is under a lot of pressure and we are having trouble stabilizing him. I must go back now but as soon as I know more. I will tell you. Christie will look after you," she said pointing to the nurse beside her. She smiled at them and headed outside.

"Thanks. I have to ask you about the security surrounding my son's arrival here."

"All taken care of. Only myself and the two paramedics are aware of his true identity. Your secret is safe with us. You do too much good work for us to tell anyone," she said smiling and then headed back in.

Jeff sat back down beside his son and his mother. He looked over at Maddie and Lucie who sat opposite them. He was worried about Lucie she was so quiet and pale.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and they had still heard nothing about John. Scott, Virgil and Alan had now arrived.

"How is he dad?" asked Scott.

"Still in theatre but it doesn't look good I'm afraid son," he replied pulling his oldest to him for a hug. Alan approached Gordon who was still sitting down he looked scared.

"Gordy," said Alan tentatively.

"Oh Allie," said Gordon before hugging his little brother. They had always been really close. Alan hugged his brother tight.

"You OK honey," said Virgil to Lucie who was staring into space. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. He squeezed her shoulder then pulled Maddie into his arms. He needed to hold her for a little while.

Lucie had gone back to staring out of the window at the stars. It made her feel calmer. Scott came up behind her and gently touched her shoulder. She turned round to him.

"Come sit down with us for a little while," he said guiding her over to an empty couch near the others. He kept his arm around her. Maddie sat on Virgil's lap in a chair next to them. Lucie looked down at the bracelet that John had given her. It brought tears to her eyes.

"Did John give you that?" asked Scott kindly trying to get Lucie to open up a little.

"Yeah just before you guys left," she said finally speaking.

"Isn't that the one John wears?" asked Alan recognizing the bracelet.

"Yeah he wanted me to have something that was important to him," she replied turning it over.

"I remember that. John bought it with his first pay check," said Mrs Tracy remembering John coming home with it.

"What does it say on the back?" asked Maddie.

"Huh," said Lucie only she knew about the message on the back.

"You keep turning it over," she explained smiling. Lucie smiled at her then turned it over and showed them all.

"Aah. I always knew he was the romantic in the family," said grandma.

"Hey," said Virgil indignantly.

"You are more artistic honey. None of you guys are really romantic. You do all know how to treat a lady right though," she said and looked at Virgil and Maddie who placed a kiss on her husbands cheek.

"Well we all know Gordo doesn't have a romantic bone in his body," said Scott grinning.

"Yes I do," he replied glaring at Scott.

"Yeah sure. Name one romantic gesture you have ever done bro," said Virgil.

"I got Sammy Edwards that book she always wanted for her birthday," he said.

"And who came up with the idea, found the book and paid for it," said Scott.

"John," said Gordon quietly. He owed John a lot.

"I rest my case," said Ruth turning back to her son who was listening but not really paying attention.

"He never had many girlfriends though did he," pointed out Alan. All the others were forever bringing girls home. John hardly ever did.

"No he was too shy and always had his head in the stars," said Scott.

"He still does," joked Gordon.

"He is not as shy anymore," said Lucie and she smiled for the first time. Jeff and Ruth looked at each other and smiled. They knew the boys would be able to cheer her up.

"He sure isn't. Yet he is still so kind and thoughtful," added Maddie.

"Yeah," said Lucie wistfully. She wondered if she would ever gaze into his deep blue eyes again.

The door opened and Dr McAllister came in. Everyone stood up praying for good news. Her face gave nothing away. Jeff stood up and walked over to her.

"How is my son?" he asked.

"He is alive. If he makes it through the next 24 hours he should be OK. We stopped the bleeding and fixed his wrist," she explained smiling at the large family.

"Can we see him?" asked Scott.

"Maybe just two of you. The rest of you can see him once he is settled in his room."

"I better go," said Jeff he was desperate to see his son and he knew who the other person should be.

"Lucie would you like to come with me?" he asked walking over to her.

"Yes please. If the others don't mind," she said standing up.

They all shook their heads and smiled at her. Lucie and Jeff followed the Doctor.

* * *

They entered the room and looked down at their loved one. He had cuts and bruises all over his face and arms. Any part that wasn't hurt was white. Lucie stepped towards her man when suddenly he began to flat line once more. Jeff and Lucie were escorted out whilst the Doctors fought to save his life once more. They arrived back into the room and Lucie sunk to the floor sobbing. The others all rushed over.

"Lucie what's the matter?" asked Maddie crouching by her friend. Scott turned to his father.

"Dad is John OK?" he asked touching his father's arm. Jeff pulled his son to him.

"I don't know son. He began to flat line again," he said finally.

"Oh god. He can't leave us," said Alan his voice breaking. Virgil got to Alan first this time and he hugged his baby brother tight. Gordon went over and comforted his grandma.

Dr McAllister came in once more. No one dared to look up at her this time. They didn't want to hear the awful news.

"Your son is a real fighter Mr Tracy," she said. They all looked up at her hopefully.

"He is still with us?" asked Jeff.

"Yes he is but he will have to stay here for a little while longer. We managed to get him back much quicker this time so it is a good sign," she replied glad to still be giving them some good news.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"I will let you know when he is ready to be moved. Why don't you all try and get some sleep," she said and then headed off. Jeff looked at his family. They all had tear stained faces even Scott. He said a silent prayer for John to keep fighting before hugging his sons again.

* * *

Dr McAllister walked into the waiting room and smiled at the sight before her. The family had all fallen asleep together. Jeff was asleep with his arms round Gordon and Alan. Mrs Tracy was the other side of Alan. Virgil and Maddie had curled up on a sofa together. Lucie had her head resting on Scott's shoulder. As she moved closer Lucie looked up at her.

"Is John ok?" she whispered not wanting to wake the others yet. She nodded.

"He is now in a private room and has been stable for the last three hours," she whispered back.

"Can I see him?"

"If you want. Do you want to wake the others?"

Lucie gently moved away from Scott but he stirred and woke up. Lucie indicated at him to be quiet. He nodded.

"John is on the ward and stable Scott," she whispered. Scott smiled and hugged her tight.

"I'm going to see him wanna come," she continued.

"Yeah but what about the others?" he questioned not wanting them to wake and worry.

"I will get Christie to stay nearby and she can tell them where you are," solved the Doctor. They both got up and crept quietly out of the room. No one stirred.

* * *

As they reached the door Lucie hesitated. Last time she had seen him his heart had stopped. She didn't know if she could handle that again. Scott guessed what she was thinking and took her hand. They both walked in together.

"Hey bro. Stop messing us about and get better," said Scott.

"Yeah I can't take much more," added Lucie sitting down in a chair beside the bed. She gently held his hand. Scott sat down the other side and very carefully placed his hand over John's. He didn't want to move it to much as he had broken his wrist.

They both sat watching John's chest rise and fall praying he would open his eyes.

* * *

Outside the room a man in a white coat was watching frowning.

"Dammit he survived. Are they made of steel or something," he said to himself. His boss would kill him when he found out that another brother had survived their attack.

"What are you doing here?" asked a woman's voice. He spun round to see Dr McAllister standing behind him. He shoved her out of the way and ran off. She fell hard against the wall. The occupants of the waiting room rushed out. Virgil, Gordon and Alan took off after the man whilst Jeff and Maddie helped the Dr up. Scott and Lucie came out too.

"What the hell happened out here?" asked Scott.

"Language Scott Tracy," said his grandma.

"Sorry," he replied.

"Some man was watching you guys. When I asked who he was he shoved me at the wall and ran off. I didn't recognise him," explained Dr McAllister.

"Are you ok?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah I will live," she replied as the others returned.

"We couldn't find him dad. Do we know who he was?" said Virgil panting.

"No but we will," said Jeff angrily.

A monitor bleeped from the room Scott and Lucie had just vacated. Everyone raced in to see what was happening.

* * *

Authors Note: So has John woken up or was that a warning bell for something else. Who was the man at the door and will he be caught. keep reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15 Memories

**The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. I know I am mean but you will find out in this chapter if he lives or dies.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Memories. **

Dr McAllister checked all the monitors whilst the others stood watching and praying.

"It's ok. The alarm was just telling us that John's IV needed changing," she reassured. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"So he is ok?" said Jeff wanting to be sure.

"Yes. He is still unconscious but he has been stable for a long time now so hopefully he will wake up soon," she replied and left the family alone. Everyone stood around the bed hoping he would open his eyes.

"What I wouldn't give to see them blue eyes looking at me," said Gordon.

"Me too," replied Alan.

"I could sit through a lecture about the stars from him right now too," added Scott.

"I just want to see his smile," said Lucie sadly. Maddie moved away from Virgil and hugged her friend.

"You will," she said.

"I think I will get some fresh air," she said and headed to the door.

"Want any company?" asked Alan sensing she was upset.

"No I just need a couple of minutes alone. I will be back soon. You will call me if anything happens," she said.

"Of course Lucie," replied Jeff. He was still worried about Lucie. She still looked so pale.

* * *

Lucie walked in a daze till she found herself outside. It was early morning now and she had been at the hospital for over twelve hours. She pulled her jacket tighter round her and got a whiff of John's aftershave. She suddenly realized it was John's jacket she was wearing. He had given it to her before going on the rescue. It made her feel better and closer to him somehow.

Suddenly a camera flashed in her face and lots of reporters surrounded her.

"Are you his girlfriend."

"What is his condition."

"How was he injured."

"What are you all talking about?" she asked feeling scared.

"We saw you arrive with Mr Tracy. We know his son was injured. How is he?" asked one shoving a microphone in her face. Lucie stepped back.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said trying to get away.

A paramedic approached her and addressed the reporters.

"Leave the poor girl alone she is obviously upset. None of you should be here," she yelled putting her arm round Lucie. She then guided Lucie out of the crowd as the security guards got rid of the press.

The paramedic took Lucie back up to the waiting room where luckily the others all were as they were doing some tests on John.

"Lucie are you ok?" asked Maddie going to her friend who was paler then earlier. The others looked at her then at the paramedic.

"What happened to Lucie?" asked Scott.

"She was cornered by the press," she said.

"What," said Jeff.

"The press got onto the grounds and were harassing her. I managed to get her away from them and they have all been removed," she replied. Gordon studied the paramedic. He suddenly knew where he had seen her before.

"Hey you are one of the paramedics that brought John in," he said to her.

"Yeah. It's Gordon right," she said smiling at him.

"Yes it is," he replied and held out his hand. She shook it.

"How is your brother?" she asked.

"Unconscious but should be ok," he replied.

"That's good to know. I will have to tell Tommo. He is my partner."

"I wanted to thank you for saving John's life."

"The Doctors did that. We just got him to the hospital," she said modestly.

"Yeah but you guys made sure he was alive when he reached the hospital. I want to thank you for that," he said standing in front of her.

"We all want to thank you," said Jeff.

"All part of the job Mr Tracy."

"Yeah and thank your partner too," added Gordon.

"Tommo would do anything for you guys. You saved his wife a while back. He always wanted a chance to thank you and now he has."

"You guys wont tell anyone though will you?" said Alan.

"No way. You guys do a great job. We wouldn't want to be responsible for stopping that."

"Good."

"Well I had better get back to it. I am now on operation clean up."

"OK and thanks again. I know John would want to thank you too," said Gordon smiling at her.

"We are just glad we could help. I hope your brother pulls through ok."

"Me too. Oh and thanks for the clothes. I will return them later."

"Don't worry about it. We wouldn't want the cutest Thunderbird giving away his identity now would we. Bye," she said smiling flirtatiously at him. She then winked and left the room. Gordon broke out into a big grin and turned to his brothers.

"Told you I was the cutest," he said.

"She must be blind," joked Scott.

"You're just jealous cos she likes me," laughed Gordon. Everyone laughed with him even Lucie.

* * *

Lucie sat in the room with John alone. The others were all in the waiting room or at a hotel grabbing some sleep. She held his hand and stroked the blond hair from his face.

"Please wake up for me baby. I need you. I love you so much. I never thought it was possible to love anyone this much. You gotta wake up Starman," she said and kissed his cheek. She dropped her head down onto the bed. Suddenly she felt his hand tighten around hers and she looked up into deep blue eyes.

"John," she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Angel," he croaked and smiled.

"God I have missed that smile," she said and smiled.

"I had better tell the others you are awake," she said standing up. He tugged on her hand and she looked down at him.

"Love you," he said.

"I love you too Starman," she said and raced out of the room. As she got into the waiting room. It hit her that John was awake and she began to cry. Jeff instantly came over to her.

"What is it honey?" he asked concerned.

"He's awake," she choked out.

"What?" asked Scott walking over.

"He's awake," she said as the tears poured down her face. Scott and Jeff hugged her both thrilled he was awake. They then raced to John's room to see him.Lucie sunk down into a chair for a moment and thanked the world that John had awoken. She then called the hotel and told all the others. Finally she went back to John's room.

* * *

The next few days dragged on for John all he wanted to do was go home. Finally the hospital agreed he could be discharged providing he took it easy. Lucie and Scott had just arrived to take him home and he was feeling really happy.

"Come on Starman stop day dreaming," said Lucie entering the room.

"Sorry. I was miles away," he replied grabbing his jacket.

"Miles away on a tropical island or miles away in space?"

"Both I think. I do miss Thunderbird 5 but I am looking forward to spending time lazing in the sun with a beautiful girl."

"Oh yeah and who is that then," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Only the most beautiful girl in the world," he replied snaking his arms round her waist.

"You can cut that out John Tracy. You are an invalid," she said with a stern look and moved out of his arms.

"You need to keep hold of me I might fall," he said with a little boy lost look on his face. It was a look Lucie could not say no to.

"Well you must be feeling better little bro," said Scott entering the room.

"Yeah I actually do so lets get going. Grandma promised me an apple pie," he said hugging his brother.

They were soon in the air and John was asleep before they left land behind. Lucie made sure he was comfortable and then joined Scott in the cockpit.

"Fancy some company Scott?" she asked.

"Yeah is John asleep?" he replied.

"Yeah. He was really tired. Although you look really tired too. Do you want me to take over for a bit?" she asked concerned by the black rings around his eyes.

"You don't look much better yourself Luce," he replied. She was still pale. Neither of them had slept much whilst John had been in hospital. Even when John had woken up Scott still found it hard to sleep.

"Yeah but I slept on the way here. Please Scott just have an hour. I don't think John is up for a swim just yet," she pleaded. Scott had been so nice to her lately and she wanted to help him.

"OK then but just an hour," he replied knowing he really did need to sleep. He curled up on the seat near John and was soon asleep.

* * *

Gordon was in the lounge hanging up some banners Virgil had painted. They were throwing a little welcome home party for John. He couldn't wait to have John back. He could still remember seeing the Paramedics pumping on John's chest. He loved his older brother a lot. John had helped him so much after his hydrofoil accident. They had grown close then and Gordon often chatted to John late at night when he was on Thunderbird 5. He decided not to play any pranks on him for a while well till he was better anyway.

Alan was by the pool with Tintin. He wasn't looking forward to going back up to Thunderbird 5 but he would do it for John. John was the one who had always helped him with his homework and would play with him when the others wouldn't. He decided to spend some quality time with John as he never usually got the chance. Tintin guessed what Alan was thinking.

"Enjoy spending time with him Alan," she said smiling at him.

"I hope I get the chance to," he replied knowing all of his brothers would want to do the same thing. He would even sit and watch the stars with John if it meant he got some quality time with him. Alan grabbed Tintin's hand and they both jumped into the pool.

Virgil found Maddie in the sick bay making sure they had everything in case John had a bad turn.

"I thought I would find you down here," he said smiling.

"You know me," she replied. He nodded then sat down on one of the beds. John was home today and he was excited. He had missed not being able to talk to his older brother. They had never been really close growing up but John had listened to Virgil play the same tune over and over and he never complained. He had even come to one of his recitals when he was sick. John was the one they all turned to with problems and Virgil wanted to make sure John knew he could turn to them as well. Maddie walked over and sat down beside him.

"Thinking about John?" she asked.

"Yeah. I am so glad he survived. We would be lost without him. He is our rock and the one who holds us all together."

"Yeah. It will be nice having you all here but I hope you can all stay accident free for a couple of weeks. We only have two beds," she said grinning. He grinned back at her then pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her. She pretended to push him off but soon gave up trying.

Jeff sat at his desk pretending to do paperwork. He kept looking over at the portraits of his sons on the wall. He had nearly lost two of them in the last six months and he didn't ever want to go through that again. He felt twenty years older and probably looked it. John was his quietest son and that worried him sometimes but lately he had seen a sparkle in his son's eyes and he had become much more animated. Jeff knew that was all down to Lucie and he was so happy about it. He wondered if he was soon to have another daughter in law. His mother came into the room smiling away.

"How is the cooking going?" he asked.

"Great my grandsons are all too busy to be trying to steal any of it," she replied laughing. All the boys had a habit of trying to steal food out of the kitchen but they never succeeded. She was too good at spotting them. She had cooked all of John's favourite foods and couldn't wait to have him home. All her grandsons were special but John was a bit more. He was the kindest of them all and always had time to help his younger brothers. He never complained about doing chores or having no time to himself. She looked at his portrait and smiled. It would be good to have him home. She went back to the kitchen smiling at Gordon's attempts to hang a banner over John's portrait.

* * *

Damien stood watching as the plane flew past his little boat. It was cleverly cloaked so the planes radars would not pick it up. He turned to the man beside him.

"I don't see why we cant just shoot the plane down now and take out two of them," he grumbled.

"Cos the boss wants Jeff Tracy to watch his sons die."

"Yeah but when are we going to attack. I am getting bored of this boat."

"They should be doing a stock run to the mainland soon so we attack then."

"What with all the sons there?"

"No dumb-ass. Jimmy will create an emergency so the boys will leave and then we attack.

* * *

Authors Note: Yay John survived but for how long. Will the boys be able to save their family from the bad guys and will John propose to Lucie. Keep reading and reviewing to find out. Just cos I love ya all this is my second post today. How nice am I.


	16. Chapter 16 Company

****

The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie.

**Disclaimer: **No they still don't belong to me sadly.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Company**

John sat on the beach staring at the sea. It was so good to be home. All his family had been spending quality time with him and he had loved it. It had been three weeks since he had been injured and he was finally starting to feel better. This was the first time he had been alone since he got back and he knew it would not last long. He could seen sense a presence behind him.

"Mind if I join you son?" asked his father.

"Of course not Dad," he replied and his father sat down beside him.

"How are you feeling?" asked his father. John still looked a little pale.

"I'm fine honestly dad," he replied.

"So what are you doing out here then?"

"Thinking mainly."

"About Lucie?"

"Yeah actually. I want to ask her to marry me."

"I thought as much so I wanted to give you this," said his father handing over a velvet box. John opened it and then turned to his father.

"Is this mom's?" he asked.

"Yes. I thought you might like to give it to Lucie."

"Wow. I'm touched but shouldn't Scott get this. He is the oldest."

"That's what Virgil said."

"That doesn't surprise me. I'm really flattered dad but like Virgil. I really do think this belongs to Scott," he said and handed the box back.

"If you are sure son," he replied.

"Yes I am but I could use your help choosing a ring for her."

"Ok son," he said and helped John stand up. The walked back towards the house.

* * *

Maddie stood on the balcony in the lounge watching as Jeff and John approached the house. She then looked over at the pool where the others were playing water polo. Lucie sat in a lounger watching them. Maddie saw a sad worried look cross her friends face. She decided to go and have a chat with her.

"You ok Luce?" she asked walking up to her. Lucie looked up at her and nodded. Maddie was not convinced.

"You look a bit sad. Is something wrong?" she asked sitting down beside her.

"Not really. I am just thinking about John going back up to Thunderbird 5."

"Oh I see."

"I know it probably seems stupid as he will only be gone for a month but I am really going to miss him," she said sadly.

"There is nothing wrong with missing the man you love. Hell I miss Virgil when he goes on a rescue."

"I guess so," she replied quietly.

"John will miss you like crazy," said Maddie standing up and walking towards the pool.

"Yeah it's been really nice spending so much time with him," said Lucie standing beside Maddie.

"You will be fine. Trust me. The boys wont let get upset. Speaking of them where are they?" asked Maddie looking around her for any sign of them. There was nothing.

"About to creep up behind us and throw us in the pool."

"Really?"

"Yes. I heard them in the bushes. What are we going to do?"

"Wind them up. Just follow my lead ok," said Maddie grinning. Lucie nodded.

"Hey Lucie have you been near Thunderbird 1 today?"

"No why?"

"Oh I could have sworn I saw a pink glow coming from in there."

"Actually now that you mention it. I saw a pink glow coming from Thunderbird 2's silo when I was there earlier."

"Sounds like Gordo has been playing some practical jokes."

"If you have touched my Bird Gordon. I'm going to kill you," they heard Scott shout from behind. Virgil made a similar comment and then footsteps ran off towards the house.

"I didn't do anything," Gordon then yelled and raced after them. Both girls collapsed into giggles.

"How long before they come after us?" asked Lucie when she had finished laughing.

"Um about five minutes. Come on lets go to the lounge Dad and John are in there. We can use them for back up," replied Maddie. She still found it weird calling Mr Tracy dad.

As they entered the lounge Jeff and John shoved something under the table and looked guilty. Luckily Maddie and Lucie didn't notice. They sat down and pretended to be working on the sick bay inventory.

"See I told you I didn't do anything," said Gordon as the three brothers entered the room. They turned and glared at Lucie and Maddie who burst into giggles again. They grinned at each other and then began to make escape plans.

"John do you fancy a little walk?" asked Lucie walking over to him. He guessed what was going on and put his arm around her.

"I would love to. See you later guys," he said grinning and they left.

" I had better go double check some of these figures dad," said Maddie and she ran out of the room. Virgil went after her.

"We will get John and Lucie later," said Gordon grinning.

* * *

John and Lucie strolled around the island together till he began to get tired and they headed back indoors.

"I think I might have a nap," he said yawning.

"Good idea honey," she said and opened the door to his room. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Lucie turned to leave when he grabbed her hand.

"Stay with me a little while?" he pleaded.

"Of course I will," she replied and sat on the chair near his bed.

"Come lay up here beside me. It will help me sleep," he said with an innocent look.

"I don't think so. What would your grandmother say if she saw us."

"She would say she was pleased I was resting and glad that I had someone looking after me."

"I bet she wouldn't," she replied and then saw that look in his eyes she couldn't say no to.

"Just for a little while then," she said giving in and lying on the bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. Within five minutes they were both asleep.

A little later and Virgil and Maddie had gone looking for them. Virgil opened the door and smiled at the sight of his older brother and girlfriend asleep. Maddie peered over his shoulder and smiled too. The closed the door and walked outside.

* * *

The siren went off and everyone raced to the lounge.

"What have we got dad?" asked Scott.

"Some men are trapped in an underground lab after the building collapsed. Brains you had better go with them we don't know what chemicals are down there," said Jeff.

"FAB," they all chorused and headed off to the various entrances of the Thunderbird crafts.

"Looks like it's just us today," said Jeff turning to Lucie and John who were the only ones left. Kyrano, Tintin and Mrs Tracy had gone to the mainland to get supplies and Maddie was in the sick bay completing her inventory.

"Would you like a cup of coffee Mr Tracy?" asked Lucie.

"That would be lovely thanks," he replied smiling at the young woman. He really liked her. She was sweet, kind and wonderful for John.

"I will give you a hand honey," said John and he followed her out.

* * *

Four hours later and the rescue was drawing to a close. Lucie and John were still in the lounge and Maddie had now joined them.

"Thunderbird 5 to base," said Alan.

"Go ahead son," said Jeff as Alan's face appeared.

"There is a boat approaching the island fast dad."

"Put it on the monitors," said Jeff and they all watched the screen to see a motor boat coming in. Jeff activated operation cover up. Lucie and John had activated the security cameras and were pointing them towards the boat. Jeff contacted Scott and Virgil to warn them. John turned away to talk to Scott.

"John you got any idea who they are yet?" he asked.

"No Scott. We don't recognize the boat or its crews," he replied.

"Oh my god," said Lucie studying the screen.

"What is it honey?" asked John seeing the fear in Lucie's eyes.

"The men on the boat are armed, heavily armed," she said not taking her eyes off it. They were getting close now.

"What do we do?" asked Maddie.

"Stop them. We wont be able to get off the island in time and we can't let them have access to the other Thunderbirds," said Jeff. John wrapped his arms round Lucie and they both watched the screen as the boat got closer. Jeff took a deep breath and knew his family's life was in danger once more. He wished he could get them all clear but he knew it wasn't possible. He was just glad his mother, Tintin and Kyrano were at least off the island. He prayed they would all make it out alive.

* * *

Authors Note: What will the men do to the ones on the island. Will the others be able to save them or is it all over for them.


	17. Chapter 17 We know who you are

**The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 16.

Thanks for the reviews. Glad you are all enjoying it. Lots More cliff hangers to come.

* * *

**Chapter 17: We Know Who You Are**

"What are we going to do Scott?" asked Alan. He kept glancing over at the monitor which showed the boat approaching.

"I don't know Alan. We can't let them know who we are," replied Scott.

"It's only dad, John, Mads and Lucie on the island isn't it?" questioned Virgil.

"Yes Grandma, Kyrano and Tintin are on the mainland thank god," said Alan glad they were away. Virgil frowned at the thought of the others on the island with the armed men. His wife was there and he began to wonder if he would ever see her again.

"Alan are you still in contact with the island?" asked Scott.

"I can see and hear them but I cant communicate back," he replied.

"Keep a close eye on them Al and keep us informed of everything that happens.

* * *

"They're at the shore," said Lucie.

"Can we take them all out from here?" asked Maddie.

"No. They are too far away for normal guns and given all their weapons. I think they would take us out first. For now we just need to pretend we are not the Thunderbirds," said Jeff.

Whilst they were talking the men had reached the house. Using long range scanners they knew that the the family were all in the lounge. Lucie had moved away from the screen and was close to the entrance to the lounge. Before anyone could react one of the men raced in and grabbed Lucie. He held a knife to her throat.

"Drop any weapons you have or I slit her throat," he said glaring at them all. They dropped their weapons and the rest of the men rushed in and grabbed John, Jeff and Maddie.

"Hello Mr Tracy. My name is Dumain and I believe you know a close friend of mine. He wanted to be here but someone put him in prison," said one stepping forward.

"Your friend would be the Hood I take it," said Jeff hoping he was wrong.

"Why yes he would. Now then who do we have here," said Dumain walking amongst them.

"Well this must be one of your sons," he said pointing to John. The man holding him forced John onto his knees.

"Now what about this pretty lady," he said turning to Maddie. He then spotted the rings on her finger.

"Well this must be the lovely Mrs Tracy. Virgil's wife," added Dumain and he traced his finger down her neck. Maddie flinched and Dumain laughed. Maddie was pushed to the floor beside John. Jeff soon joined them. Dumain then walked over to Lucie.

"Now what have we here. No rings so she must be someones girlfriend. I wonder which one," he said. The man holding Lucie lowered the knife. Dumain grinned and then walked to the portraits on the wall.

"I can tell you who she is. She is blondie on the floor's girlfriend. I saw them at the hospital together," said one of the men.

"Good work Joey," said Dumain grinning.

"You were the man at the hospital," said Jeff.

"That's right. We have been watching you for some time and know all your secrets Mr Tracy," said Joey.

"Now. I think we should have a little chat with your sons. Why don't you call them up," said Dumain allowing Jeff to stand up.

"My sons are all away on business. It may take some time."

"I think you can contact them all in their Thunderbird craft quite easily," said Dumain. John and Maddie turned to look at Jeff.

"My sons are not the thunderbirds," lied Jeff hoping to fool them.

"You will call them up or Mike over there will start cutting up the girl," said Dumain angrily pointing at the man holding Lucie. Jeff felt John tense beside him.

"Ok I will call them," he said.

* * *

Alan had been watching all this unfold from Thunderbird 5. The others couldn't see what was happening inside and Alan didn't really want to tell them either.

"Alan what the hell is going on," yelled Scott.

"Just a minute Scott," he replied and cut the communication out. Scott swore. Virgil stayed quiet letting Alan contact them.

"Oh shit," said Alan.

"What the hell is it," yelled Scott again. Alan's image appeared. He had a haunted look on his face.

"They know who we are," he said quietly.

"Alan do we know how they know?" asked Virgil trying to stay calm.

"Yes. They know the Hood."

Virgil and Gordon exchanged looks with each other. Scott swore under his breath.

"Dad is now being forced to contact you guys. Be prepared," said Alan as he pressed the button to open communications with base.

* * *

"Base to Thunderbirds 1,2 and 5 come in please," said Jeff and his other sons faces appeared on the wall. They all looked worried and angry.

"What do you want?" asked Scott angrily.

"Why the end of the Thunderbirds, the destruction of the Tracy family and the release of the Hood," said Dumain grinning once more.

"We can't get the Hood freed. I don't have that sort of power," pleaded Jeff.

"Well then I guess your sons are going to die Mr Tracy."

"You wont get away this," said Alan angrily.

"Oh I think I will. How are you going to stop me. If you try and land here. She dies. If you contact the authorities she dies. In fact if you do anything but what I tell you she dies," he said and Lucie was pulled in front of them. Dumain threw her across the room and she landed hard against the wall and slumped to the floor. John went to go to her but was hauled back by one of the men. He was punched in the face and pushed back to the floor.

"Leave her alone. You have me. You don't need anyone else," said Jeff trying to get his family freed.

"Oh but I do. You would die to save your family and your secret but I wonder if the others here would do that. Would she be willing to die to keep International Rescue," said Dumain hauling Lucie up to her feet. Her head was spinning and she was having trouble focusing. She looked over at the others and she saw that John had a split lip. She wondered how he had got it.

"So little girl would you be willing to die to keep this secret and save this stuck up family," said Dumain running the point of his knife down her cheek leaving a tiny trail of blood. Lucie stayed completely still.

"Yes," she said defiantly. "If it stops a creep like you."

"Feisty. I like her. Such a pity I have to kill her. We could have had so much fun. She is very beautiful and I would love to have taken her to my bed. Terror crossed Lucie's face and made John want to leap up and kill the man who held his girlfriend.

"Now I wish to see your space ship. I know it is here on the island somewhere," he said. As Dumain was paying no attention to them Scott cut the sound to the island and signalled to Virgil to do the same. Alan copied them and the four began to make a plan.

"We have to get down there. How many men are down there," said Virgil.

"8 men but how do we get down there. It's a pity you guys don't have Thunderbird 4 in the pod. You could use it to reach the island," said Alan wishing he was not stuck up in Thunderbird 3.

"Is there any way we could launch it from Thunderbird 2?" asked Gordon.

"No but Alan could launch her from Thunderbird 5 and then guide her to a Martoya," said Brains.

"Yeah. I could then get onto the island and take those men out," said Gordon confidently.

"You can't go alone Gordon. It is too dangerous," said Scott.

"What do we do with Thunderbird 1 and 2 then," said Virgil. They would all have to go.

"Luckily Martoya is not inhabited. So they should be safe for a while. I have been working on a cloaking device for them and now I can test it out," concluded Brains.

"Ok Alan launch Thunderbird 4," said Scott taking charge once more. He felt better now they had something productive to do. He was very worried about the others. John was still injured as was Lucie though she wouldn't admit to it.

"Already on it's way. I just hope they don't realize she is gone," said Alan.

* * *

"So where is Thunderbird 3 then?" asked Dumain.

"Like we are going to tell you," said John angrily. Lucie looked into his eyes and tried to calm him down. She could see the fear and anger in his deep blue eyes. Jeff touched his son shoulder. John turned and looked at him and could see the fear in his fathers eyes.

"You will or my men will start to beat you and I don't think you could take much of a beating," yelled Dumain. Two of his men grabbed John and hauled him up and away from the others. The began to beat John. Alan yelled no at the screen and the others looked to see their still injured brother being beaten to a pulp.

"Stop it please. I will take you to her if you leave him alone," begged Lucie.

"Don't do it Lucie. I can handle this," groaned John.

"I have to. I can't watch you die. Dumain leave them alone and I will take you to Thunderbird 3," she said looking at him.

"How do we know you can even get into Thunderbird 3," said Dumain suspicious of the girls offer.

"She has all the codes. She can get into any of them," said Jeff and they heard a faint rumble from underneath. Jeff looked up at Alan and signed T4 to his father. John spotted the gesture and realized that Thunderbird 4 was being launched.

"Come on then little girl. You two with me. Joey stay with my hostages and prepare my back up plan and you three check out the rest of the island.

Lucie lead Dumain and his two men away to the silo where Thunderbird 3 was housed. She turned back one last time and looked at John. She mouthed I love you to him and walked off. John saw something else in her eyes and suddenly realized what she was going to do.

"Noo," he yelled and stood up. Joey pushed him back down again. Maddie and Jeff crawled over to him.

"What's the matter son," whispered Jeff.

"Lucie has a plan doesn't she?" asked Maddie. John just nodded.

"What is she going to do?" asked Jeff.

"She is going to...

* * *

Authors Note: So what is Lucie going to do. Will the boys get there in time to save them all and what is the back up plan. Please review to find out.


	18. Chapter 18 sacrifices

**The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie.**

**Disclaimer:**The Thunderbirds do not belong to me.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Sacrifices**

"What is she going to do?" asked Jeff.

"She is going to sacrifice her own life to save ours," he said quietly.

"What do you mean sacrifice her own life," said Maddie feeling really worried now.

"She is going to do anything to protect us dad. I could see it in her eyes," John whispered. He couldn't believe she would be willing to die for him. They had to do something to save her.

* * *

The others were now in Thunderbird 4 and were on their way back to the island.

"The men have split up. Three are with Lucie and headed to Thunderbird 3. One is with Dad, John and Maddie and the others are searching the island," said Alan.

"Why have they taken Lucie?" asked Gordon.

"She told them she would take them to Thunderbird 3," replied Alan.

"She did what," yelled Scott.

"She had to Scott. The men were beating up John."

"Is he ok?" asked Virgil concerned for his brother.

"At the moment. I get the feeling Lucie is up to something. There is something about the expression on her face."

"How do you mean?" asked Virgil.

"I'm not sure. There is a real look of determination on her face. I hope she is careful," said Alan feeling worried. He looked at the screen showing his dad, brother and sister in law. They all looked really worried and John looked as if his world had just ended. Alan's heart went out to his older brother. He was glad the others couldn't see this image.

"Al are you ok?" asked Gordon. He could sense something was worrying Alan.

"Yeah just trying to focus on everything," he replied trying not to give anything away. His brothers had enough to worry about.

* * *

Lucie guided the men to Thunderbird 3. She had a plan but wasn't sure if she would be able to carry it out.

"Ok. Get us in there," said Dumain and the man holding her let go. She walked up to the panel on the side of Thunderbird 3. As she raised her arm she activated her communicator at the same time.

"I hope you can hear me Alan. When I say now, lock Thunderbird 3 down," she said quietly hoping Alan wouldn't question what she was doing. She then typed the code into the door and opened it. The men shoved her in and Dumain tied her hands behind her back.

"Tommy keep an eye on her. We are going to take a look at this baby," said Dumain and he walked off with another man.

"Now," she said quietly and heard the doors locking. As Tommy went to check the noise out she whispered again.

"Thanks Alan."

Tommy approached her.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Automatic door seal. As soon as anyone goes up the door locks. It will unlock as soon as they come down," she lied hoping he would believe her. He nodded and carried on checking out the area they were in. Lucie knew she had to get out of Thunderbird 3 but how. Tommy gave her a look and she knew how she could get past him.

* * *

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 4 come in guys," said Alan.

"Thunderbird 4. Whats the matter Al?" asked Gordon. He was controlling Thunderbird 4 much to Scott's annoyance but she was his.

"Lucie and three of the men are locked in Thunderbird 3," he said quietly.

"How did that happen?" asked Scott.

"She told me to lock them down Scott. I didn't want to but there was no other way. Oh god if she dies it will be my fault," he said choking back a sob.

"No it wont Al. You did the right thing. Lucie is pretty resourceful. Knowing her she probably already has a plan," said Virgil remembering how devious she was at planning the wedding.

"I hope so," replied Alan not convinced at all.

"We are now approaching the island guys," said Gordon.

* * *

"Hey Tommy. These ropes are a little tight could you loosen them for me," she said fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"I don't think Dumain would like that," he said eyeing up the young woman.

"A big strong man like you can't be scared of that little punk surely. I bet you could floor him with one punch," she said smiling sweetly. She was disgusted by what she was doing but knew it was the only way.

"Yeah that is true. Maybe I could loosen them a little," he said and walked over. He untied the bonds and then stood in front of her. Lucie swiftly bought her knee up and rammed it into his crotch. He fell to the floor in agony.

"Al open the door now," she yelled into her watch. The door slid open and she ran out.

"Shut and lock it down," she yelled again as Tommy stood up. The door slid shut before he could get her. Lucie slid to the floor.

"Thanks Alan. Keep your baby locked up for me ok," she said gratefully smiling at his pale face.

"I will. The boys are now coming onto the island Luce," he replied relieved to know she was still alive.

"Good I could use some help. Where are the other men?"

"One is still with Dad, John and Maddie. The others are all on the south beach exploring."

"Good. I am going after the one with your family Al. Get the boys to take out the others."

"Yes boss," he replied. Lucie sounded just like Scott. He wondered what Scott would say when Alan told him what he had to do. He had to smile at the thought.

"Keep an eye on us all ok," she said and headed off to the lounge.

"Wait one of the men is headed to the lounge. Be careful," he added. She smiled and nodded at him.

* * *

"Thunderbird 4 to Thunderbird 5. Come in Alan," said Gordon.

"Go ahead Gordon."

"We are here. Where are the men now?"

"Two in the lounge, three on the beach. Lucie says take out the men on the beach and then come to the lounge."

"Since when was she in charge of this," said Scott angrily.

"Since she managed to trap three men in Thunderbird 3 and escape," replied Alan.

"Ok. We will head to the beach. Keep us updated Al," said Virgil trying to keep the peace. He was really impressed by Lucie now.

"FAB."

* * *

Lucie approached the lounge with caution. She could hear voices and everyone seemed ok so far. She made it to the entrance but was grabbed from behind. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen but didn't worry about it. She jabbed her heel on the mans foot causing him to let go. She spun round and punched him hard on the nose knocking him out cold.

Alan had yelled a warning from Thunderbird 5 but the man had already grabbed her. He watched in awe as she took the man out. Looks like Maddie isn't the only female in this family they had to be careful of.

Lucie grabbed the fallen mans gun and entered the lounge.

"Step away from them now," she said without a single tremor in her voice.

"What you going to do about it little girl," said Joey yanking John up.

"Shoot your brains out," she said calmly.

"I don't think you have it in you," he replied grinning.

"Touch my boyfriend again and you will find out," she said angrily. Jeff was amazed by how calm she seemed. He had to help her though. Joey was paying no attention to him so he had to do something.

"Well lets see shall we," said Joey and he moved to throw John across the room. What he didn't count on was Jeff and Maddie grabbing him from behind and pulling him away from John. John then swung around and punched him hard causing Joey to crumple to the floor. Lucie ran to John and hugged him tight. They kissed.

Jeff moved to his desk to call Alan. Maddie rushed to get a first aid kit and John went to secure the man Lucie had knocked out.

"Base to Thunderbird 5. Come in Alan," said Jeff.

"Good to see ya dad," he replied and then frowned. "Uh dad what's the matter with Lucie," he said looking behind him. Jeff turned to see Lucie fall to the floor.

"Lucie," he yelled and ran over to her. John heard the yell and joined him.

"What's the matter honey?" asked John kneeling beside her.

"Might have been stabbed," she said and rolled slightly to reveal a deep stab wound to her lower back. As they fussed around her no one saw Joey stand up.

"Step away from her now," he said pointing his gun at them.

"She needs help," yelled John. Alan could now see what was going on and was relaying the information to the others.

"Move over there now or I will shoot the other girl when she comes in," he gestured with his gun to the door Maddie had gone out of. Jeff and John reluctantly moved away from Lucie. Joey turned his back on the dying girl and moved towards John and Jeff. He cocked his gun and aimed at John. John braced himself shutting his eyes for the shot as the gun was fired but no pain came. He opened them to see Joey on the floor and Lucie up on her hands with a gun. She smiled at him and then passed out.

"Lucie," he yelled.

* * *

After Alan had called them. They took out the three men with ease and raced to the lounge. Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the island sending them all flying to the floor. Once they had recovered they looked up to see the lounge on fire.

"Oh god," yelled Gordon as they all jumped up and ran towards the burning building.

* * *

Authors Note: Will the others be able to save their family or will they be pulling bodies out. Find out soon.


	19. Chapter 19 Saying Goodbye

**The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews. I now have over 50 yeah me. We are nearing the end of the story now. Just a couple of chapters to go. Hope you all enjoy the ending and please keep reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Saying Goodbye.**

Alan sat staring at the screen. It was blank now the explosion had seen to that. Alan could still see Jeff and John moving towards Lucie and then everything had gone dead. He couldn't bring himself to talk to the others though he could hear Scott yelling at him. Another voice came on and this one got through.

"Al. Its me Gordo. Talk to me bro," pleaded Gordon. He knew Alan was hurting as much as them. He was finding it hard to talk and run.

"I'm here Gordy," he said quietly. Gordon was frozen by the sadness in Alan's eyes. He resumed running all the while offering support to his baby brother. Alan's face didn't change and it was really beginning to scare Gordon. He had never seen Alan look so lost and he really wished he could go up to Thunderbird 5 and hug him.

* * *

Maddie was closer then the boys. She had been thrown by the blast too and had a nasty gash on her head and arm but she ignored them and raced to what was left of the lounge. She took a deep breath and began searching through the rubble for any sign of them. She stumbled and landed beside a body. She quickly moved over and realized it was John. Thank god she thought when she felt a pulse. She managed to drag him out of the lounge and fell beside him coughing. When she had control of her coughs she prepared to go back in but as she turned she saw Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Brains running towards her. They stopped as they reached her. Before they could say anything she said.

"Dad and Lucie are still in there. You have to find them."

"We will," said Scott and they headed into the still burning lounge. Scott approached the area where Maddie had found John. He soon spotted an arm and realized it was his dad's.

"Guys dad is here," he yelled trying to pull some of the debris off his father. Virgil and Gordon ran over to help him. Brains had stayed with Maddie. They managed to clear the debris off their father. He too was unconscious but alive. He was laying on his front. His body cradling something. As they moved him they realized what he was protecting. It was Lucie. When the room had exploded he must have thrown himself over her.

"Is she still alive?" asked Gordon.

"Just," replied Virgil making out a very weak pulse. He pulled Lucie up into his arms and carried her out as Gordon and Scott bought their father out. Maddie and Brains rushed over and began checking them over. Brains had already called for an ambulance and luckily it wasn't far away. Maddie was trying desperatly to keep Lucie alive. She had lost a lot of blood and was having trouble breathing. A voice came from the floor.

"Lucie," it croaked.

"It's ok John she is here," said Scott trying to keep his brother from seeing how awful his girlfriend looked. They heard the air ambulance approaching and Gordon ran to guide them over.

* * *

Scott paced up and down the lounge waiting for news on his family. Gordon had just arrived with Alan. Virgil had stayed with Maddie whilst she was being checked over and Brains had stayed on the island to tell the others what had happened when they got back. Alan sat in the corner ignoring everyone even Gordon. He just couldn't bear to think about what had happened. The door opened and Virgil and Maddie came in. Virgil helped her sit down.

"You ok sis?" asked Gordon. Maddie just nodded at him. She kept thinking there was more she could have done for them.

"She will be fine bro. A couple of nasty cuts and some smoke inhalation but nothing serious," said Virgil answering for her. Maddie turned her head into Virgil's shoulder. They both saw Alan huddled up in the corner. Maddie kissed Virgil's cheek and then went over to Alan.

"Al look at me honey," she said softly. His head slowly lifted up to reveal tears stained cheeks.

"Oh Allie," she said and pulled him to her for a hug. Gordon expected him to pull away but he didn't. They both stayed on the floor together till the Dr came in.

"Hi I'm Dr Jack Lucas," said a young man approaching them.

"How are they all?" asked Scott taking charge once more.

"Well your brother will be fine. He is awake now. He has some more bruises and a headache but will be able to join you in a bit," said the Dr studying the people in front of them. He could see they were a close family.

"Thank god," said Alan quietly. Maddie let go of him and allowed Gordon to support his brother. She then moved over to be with Scott and Virgil.

"Your father will be fine too. He has concussion and a broken arm but with a few days rest he will be ok," added the Doctor. He saw the faces relax a little.

"What about Lucie?" asked Maddie. She had grown quite close to John's girlfriend. John then came into the room. He looked bruised and tired. Scott gave him a hug then sat him down on a chair near to him.

"I'm afraid it's not good news. Lucie took a major stab wound to the lower abdomen which did quite a bit of damage and she lost a lot of blood. She also had numerous cuts and bruises from the explosion. We have had trouble stabilizing her. Her heart has stopped more then we would like so we have placed her on a ventilator and life support machines," he explained.

"Will she pull through?" asked John scared he was going to lose her.

"At this point in time. We can't say. Lucie is in a coma."

"Oh god," said John. Scott instantly sat down beside his brother and wrapped his arm around him.

"I will keep you up to date of any developments," said Dr Lucas and he left them to talk. Virgil and Maddie sat down on the other side of John.

"I guess I had better call her sisters," said John when he could manage to say something.

"I have already called them bro," said Scott. John turned and smiled at him.

* * *

A week had passed now and Jeff had joined his sons at the local hotel. They all took it in turns going with John to visit Lucie but there had been no change. Jeff had got Lexie and Mags rooms at the hotel also so they could be close to their sister. Scott was with John at the hospital when Lexie and Mags came in. They had been talking to the Doctor.

"John. We need to discuss something with you," said Lexie dreading the next sentence.

"What is it Lex?" he asked looking up.

"The Doctors have said that there have been no improvements to Lucie's condition and the only thing keeping her alive is the machines. We have to start thinking about our next step," she said walking over to him.

"What do you mean next step?" asked Scott.

"You're not talking about switching the machines off are you?" asked John hoping he was wrong. Lexie just nodded at him.

"John. We all talked about this once and Lucie said she didn't want to live like this. She wanted to be able to die in peace," said Mags taking her sister's hand.

"She could wake up," argued John. He didn't want to lose her.

"The Doctors have said there is a very high chance she wont. I know this is hard John but Lucie wouldn't want this," replied Mags. She and Lexie didn't want this either but they had to respect Lucie's wishes.

"I know but it is so hard," he said tears running down his face. Scott pulled his brother into a tight embrace.

"I know it is John. We don't want this anymore then you do but it is what she wants," consoled Lexie.

"When are you going to do it?" he asked sadly.

"We will give her a few more days and if nothing happens. We will do it on Monday. I'm so sorry John," said Lexie and then she and Mags left the two brothers to talk.

"How can I say goodbye to her Scott. She is my world. I love her so much," he said not wanting to move away from his brothers loving arms.

"I know John I know," soothed Scott unsure of what else to say to her. John couldn't believe he would have to say goodbye to her. How could the world be so cruel to him. It wasn't fair. He stepped away from Scott and then left the room. Scott turned to the young woman in the bed and prayed she would wake up. He wasn't sure John would be able to say goodbye to her.

* * *

The next few days went by without any improvement. John didn't spend as much time at the hospital anymore and he didn't talk to her either. He couldn't face saying goodbye to the woman he loved most in the world. Tomorrow though he would have to. John had had trouble sleeping since the explosion but tonight he was so exhausted he soon fell asleep.

He opened his eyes to find himself on Thunderbird 5. How the hell did I get up here he wondered. I must be dreaming he thought looking around him.

"Yes you are dreaming baby," said a soft voice. John recognised the voice and turned to the sound.

"Mom," he whispered.

"Yeah it's me baby. My haven't you grown," she said smiling at him. John ran into her arms and she held him tight.

"I missed you mom," he said not wanting to move.

"I miss you too my little star gazer."

"What are you doing here. Come to think of it what am I doing here?"

"I am here to tell you not to give up on Lucie."

"But she is dying mom."

"No she is not honey. It is not her time yet. She is just a little lost. You have to bring her back."

"But how?"

"By telling her you need her. John the last few days you have not spoken to her and have spent as little time with her as possible. If you want her back you have to give her a reason to fight. Tell her how much she means to you."

"But tomorrow they are turning off her life support. How am I going to stop that?"

"By waking her up before it happens. John she is not meant to be joining me for a long time yet. You need her first so go and remind her what she as waiting for her."

"Ok mom. I will try. I wish I could stay with you," he said hugging his mom once more.

"You will see me again baby but until then look after the others for me ok. I love you," she said kissing her son's cheek.

"Ok mom. Love you too," he said and then she disappeared. He opened his eyes and was back in his hotel room. He wondered if it was true or whether he was just dreaming what he wanted to hear. No I have to fight he decided and raced to the hospital. He had to convince Lexie and Mags to hold off turning the machines off. He hoped they would listen to him.

* * *

Authors Note: So can John stop them switching off the machines. Did he really see his mom and what happened to the men trapped in Thunderbird 3. Fond out soon.


	20. Chapter 20 Stargazing

**The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews guys.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Stargazing**

John arrived at the hospital and went to find Mags and Lexie. They came walking out of her room together.

"Hi John. Are you ready for this?" asked Lexie.

"No. I'm beginning to think maybe we should hold off for a little while longer," he said not wanting to mention the dream in case they thought he was mad.

"I can't. I just want this to end. I hate seeing her like this but it is not fair to drag it out," said Mags crying. She loved her little sister but she just wanted her to be free.

"Please John. We know how hard this is for you but putting it off wont change the outcome," said Lexie hugging her older sister.

"Can I talk to her before we," he paused unable to finish the sentence.

"Of course you can John. Why don't you go now," said Lexie and she lead Mags off. John headed for her room.

* * *

Jeff had arrived at the hospital early. He wanted to be there for his son. The other were all back on the island. Scott had wanted to come but Jeff knew John wouldn't want them all there. He was the only one who could understand what his son was going through as he had already been through it. He reached the door to her room and opened it quietly. John was talking to Lucie and he didn't want to disturb him.

"You can't leave me Lucie. I need you. I love you. I think I fell in love with you the first time I looked into those beautiful green eyes of yours after you found me in that alley," he said holding her hand tight and hoping she would open her eyes.

"Please my Angel don't leave me. I'm not like dad. I can't live without you. You make my life complete, without you I can't even see the stars," he continued as the tears ran down his face. He couldn't believe she was dying. Jeff couldn't watch any longer and he walked to his son. He gently touched his shoulder and John turned round. On seeing his father John began to cry openly. Jeff pulled him into his arms and held his son tight.

"How am I supposed to let her go dad?" he asked choking back a sob.

"With love son. She knows you love her and she needs to be at peace now," he comforted.

"I love her so much dad. I didn't know it was possible to love someone this much. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"I know son. I know."

"I wish I could see those green eyes and her beautiful smile one last time," he said not spotting Lucie's fingers twitch slightly. A nurse then came in.

"Time to run a few tests. Would you two wait outside please?" she asked kindly. Jeff walked John outside but didn't take his arm off his son. They sat down in the little waiting area. Suddenly the nurse ran out and came back with the Doctor. Jeff and John jumped up in panic as more people raced into the room.

"What's going on dad?" asked John confused by all the commotion.

"I don't know son," replied Jeff. Dr Lucas then came over to them smiling.

"Mr Tracy," he said and as they both looked up. "John Tracy."

"Yes," said John nervously.

"Lucie is breathing on her own. All the life support machines have been disconnected. Now she is still unconscious and the next few hours will be critical but for the moment she is holding her own," he explained.

"Really can I see her?" he asked feeling optimistic for the first time in days.

"Of course but remember although she breathing alone she may be out for some time."

"Will she be ok though?" asked Jeff wondering if being on the machines for so long would have done any damage to her.

"It's hard to say till she wakes up. The sooner she wakes up the better."

"Dad will you find Lexie and Mags?" asked John turning to his father and smiling. Jeff nodded and John raced off. He walked down the corridor smiling.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed by and Lexie and Mags had gone outside to call their husbands leaving John with Lucie. He brushed the hair back from her face and her eyes flickered open for a second. He grinned then kissed her cheek and they flickered again. He took her hand.

"Come on Angel open those pretty green eyes," he begged and she did.

"Hiya beautiful," he said and she smiled at him. Dr Lucas came strolling in.

"I see our patient has awoken," he commented smiling.

"Yep just now," replied John unable to stop grinning.

"Why don't you let her sisters know whilst I check her over," he suggested.

"Ok. See you soon Angel," he said and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him again and he practically skipped out of the room.

In the waiting room he found Lexie and Mags talking to his father. They all turned round to look at him and saw the huge grin on his face.

"She's awake isn't she?" asked Lexie. John nodded still grinning. They both cheered and then hugged him.

"She must have a guardian angel," said Mags with tears of joy running down her face.

"She sure does," said John and he looked over at his father. John had told his dad all about the dream and Jeff had admitted to seeing her in his as well. It was a great bonding moment between them.

Lexie and Mags both went off to call their husbands again as they had both been worried leaving Jeff and John a moment together. John walked over to his father.

"Thanks dad," he said smiling once more.

"For what?" asked Jeff.

"For being there for me. I know it can't have been easy," replied John. This must have bought back losing his mom to his dad.

"John I'm just happy you let me talk to you and help you through it," he said with meaning. He had never been really close to John like he was with the others. Growing up John had always been the quiet well behaved one so the others had taken a lot of his time but Jeff vowed now to change that. He was going to spend a lot more time with his second oldest son.

"Me too," added John and he meant it as well. He had really gotten close to his dad in the last few days and he didn't want it to end because everything was ok. It was nice being the center of his dad's world for a little while and he hoped that when they got home they could retain this close bond. He wrapped his arms round his dad and hugged him. Jeff held John tight this was a rare moment for him and John and he wanted to savour it.

* * *

Lucie was back on the island now and getting better everyday. Jeff had been making a much bigger effort with John and Lucie and they were both happy about it. It was late evening now and John and Lucie were curled up on sun lounger down by the pool watching the stars.

"So where is Thunderbird 5?" asked Lucie.

"She is over there," he said pointing to a cluster of stars above them. " You can't see her from here but that's where she is."

"Are you looking forward to seeing her again?" she asked. John was going back up to Thunderbird 5 tomorrow as Alan had been up there a long time now. He was a bit nervous about going.

"Yes and no," he replied honestly.

"I'll be ok you know," she said guessing what was worrying him.

"I know. I guess it's going hard leaving you behind with this lot," he said. His family had all been really lovely to her lately and he hoped it would continue.

"I will be fine. I don't think any of them will give me a chance to get down. Gordon already has me lined up for a load of pranks on the others so I will probably be in and out of the pool the whole time."

"Yeah. I will miss you though."

"I will miss you too but if I ever get lonely all I have to do is come out here and look up at the stars and know you are up there watching over me."

"Yes and you can always call night and day."

"I will I promise."

"Mind if I join you for a bit?" asked Jeff walking out.

"Of course not," replied John. This was a bit of a ritual among the three of them. They would sit out and watch the stars together occasionally Maddie would join them but mostly it was just the three of them.

"Mr Tracy you never did tell me. What happened to Dumain and the others?" she asked remembering she had locked three of them in Thunderbird 3.

"Well. Brains pushed a new gas he had created into Thunderbird 3 knocking them out and then we dumped them on the beach with the others. The FBI picked them up from there," he replied.

"So your secret is still safe then?"

"Yes. Who would believe a load of criminals had found the location of the Thunderbirds. By the time the FBI arrived the men all sounded like they had gone mad."

"That's good to know. How are the repairs coming to the lounge?"

"Brains says she will be ready in a couple of days. We never did thank you for taking out most of the men."

"It's ok. I would do it again though perhaps without getting stabbed," she replied grinning. John and Jeff both laughed. They had been worried that Lucie would find it hard coming back here but she hadn't. It was her home and she loved it here.

"Well thanks to the new security system Brains has set up it shouldn't happen again," said John hugging Lucie a little tighter. She smiled at him and snuggled further into his arms.

"Are you ready for tomorrow son?" asked Jeff knowing John didn't really want to leave Lucie and he couldn't blame him.

"I think so," he replied with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"We will look after you Lucie. I promise and if you ever need to talk to John you can. Just don't tie up the line too long," he said and smiled.

"Thanks Mr Tracy. I know you guys will look out for me. Scott and Gordon have already said they are keeping a close eye on me so I will be fine," she said issuing the last part to John. He kissed the top of her head.

"I knew they would," said Jeff proud his sons were looking out for their brother and his girlfriend.

"I hope you will still join me out here some nights," Lucie said to Jeff.

"I would love too," he replied touched that she would still want him out here without John. Lucie yawned and John decided it was bed time.

"Come on Angel time you were in bed," he said. She moved off him and stood up.

"Night Mr Tracy."

"Night dad."

"Night you two," he replied and stayed outside a little longer watching the stars.

"Thanks for bringing her back to John," he whispered and smiled.

* * *

Authors Note: Just one more to go guys. Please read and review.


	21. Chapter 21 A christmas celebration

**The Tracy Women Part 2 Lucie.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 19.

Well here it is the final chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Up next Josie is Scott and no he is not gay.

* * *

**Chapter 21: A Christmas Celebration.**

Lucie sat outside looking up at the stars. She found it hard to sleep whilst John was up on Thuderbird 5 but he would be home tomorrow and she couldn't wait. She had taken to sleeping in his room now as she found it a little easier to sleep there. Tintin came out to join her.

"Hey Lucie. I thought I would find you out here," she said sitting down beside her.

"I thought everyone was asleep," said Lucie smiling at the girl. She had grown close to Tintin lately as she knew how Lucie felt whilst John was up on Thunderbird5.

"Most of them are. I can never sleep the night before Alan goes back up," admitted Tintin. Although it was great to see John. She really missed Alan.

"It's funny isn't it. I am really looking forward to tomorrow whilst you are dreading it."

"Yeah but then it will be all change next month."

"Yeah. Well if you miss him too much at night. You can always join me and John out here. If there are enough seats," she said grinning. What had started out as just John, Lucie and Jeff now included most of the others too. Scott and Gordon had started joining her whilst John was away as they had promised him they would look after her. Tonight they had only just got back from a rescue but both had popped over to make sure she was ok before hitting the sack. The others would often pop out at some point during the evening and Jeff would join Lucie religiously every night unless the boys were on a rescue.

"Thanks and if you ever need anyone to talk to when John is up there. You know where I am."

"Thanks Tintin."

"I really ought to get some sleep. I can barely keep my eyes open," said Tintin and she headed in.

"Hi Lucie," said Jeff strolling out.

"Hi Jeff," replied Lucie. He had finally convinced her to call him Jeff.

"Are you looking forward to seeing John tomorrow?" he asked sitting down.

"Yes I can't wait."

"Me too and neither can he."

"Scott and Gordon said the rescue went well."

"They came out to see you then?"

"Yes and I made them both go to bed."

"I think they regard you as a little sister now," said Jeff knowing his two sons were very protective of Lucie.

"Yeah. I guess I look on them all as brothers now. Crazy, loving but sometimes annoying brothers."

"I know what you mean. I was talking to Alan earlier and we wondered if you would like to go with him to get John. You could leave a little earlier and then John can show you around Thunderbird 5."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know you have been dying to see it and Alan doesn't mind leaving a bit earlier."

"Wow thanks a lot," she said smiling. She then yawned.

"Time you went to bed. You have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Ok night Jeff," she said standing up. She kissed his cheek and went inside.

* * *

Alan and Lucie were now approaching Thunderbird 5.

"Thunderbird 3 to Thunderbird 5."

"Go ahead Alan," said John.

"We are now approaching for docking."

"You're early. Is everything ok?" asked John.

"Yeah fine just have some special cargo aboard," said Alan grinning at Lucie.

"Ok have launched docking sequence."

They docked the huge red rocket ship and then boarded Thunderbird 5. As they stepped through the air lock John looked up smiling and then jumped up when he saw Lucie behind Alan.

"What are you doing here Angel?" he asked thrilled to see her.

"Thought I had better meet the other lady in your life," she replied hugging him tight.

"I can't believe you are here. Thanks Al," he said turning and hugging his brother.

"It was nothing. I am going to unpack. I will leave you to give the grand tour," he replied and headed in the sleeping areas.

"I really missed you Luce," he said gazing her into her eyes.

"I missed you too John," she replied and kissed him.

He took her on a guided tour around the ship and she was very impressed. They finished up watching the stars out of the viewing window together. John felt so happy right now and being on Thunderbird 5 had made him realize how much she meant to him and he knew she was the one he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. He reached into his bag for the box. He had planned to do this properly at a fancy restaurant but he knew here and now was the perfect location.

"Lucie. You are my world and I love you more then anyone else on it. I can't imagine my life without you and here in front of the stars," he said kneeling down. Lucie put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god," she said.

"Will you marry me and spend the rest of your life with a quiet astronaut?"

"Yes of course I will," she replied with tears in her eyes. John placed a beautiful diamond ring on her finger and then kissed her. Alan who had been watching came over to congratulate them both.

"Congratulations guys," he said hugging them both.

"Thanks Al," said John.

"You two had better call home and tell them. Nah make them stew tell them when you get home," he said cheekily. It was nice to be the one in the know for a change.

"Yeah. We had better get going," said John and they both headed towards Thunderbird 3.

* * *

They arrived back on the island and greeted Jeff. The others soon came up to join them. They all knew something had happened.

"Ok whats going on?" asked Scott.

"Me and Lucie are getting married," said John lifting her hand up to reveal the ring. Everyone cheered and then hugged the young couple. Mrs Tracy grinned knowingly. She had had a pretty good idea John was going to propose soon.

"Did you propose up there?" asked Virgil. John nodded.

"How romantic," said Maddie dreamily.

"Yeah. It's about time Thunderbird 5 saw some action," added Gordon cheekily.

"You're just jealous bro," replied John grinning. Gordon grinned back at him. He would have revenge later.

"Congratulations son. I know you two will be very happy together," said Jeff and he knew it was true.

* * *

Three months later and it was the day of Lucie and John's wedding. They were getting married at a little church in Kerrford England. It was where Lucie's adopted mum and dad had been married. Jeff had closed down International Rescue for the day so they wouldn't have to rush off.

Lucie stood at end of the aisle ready to marry the man she loved. She had never in a million years thought she would ever love anyone this much or be this happy. Keith Mags' husband tapped her on the shoulder.

"You ready to go Sis?" he asked. She smiled at him and nodded.

The music started and everyone turned to see the bride walk up. John turned to see Lucie. She looked beautiful and he felt like the happiest man alive. He knew exatly how Virgil had felt on his wedding day. Just a couple of months ago he had been about to lose her and now here she was walking up to him. He smiled as she reached him.

"Look after her ok," said Keith to John and he grinned. He knew John would look after his sister in law.

"I promise," he replied.

The service began and everyone was touched by the emotion in the words spoken. The bride and groom kissed and everyone cheered. As they walked down the aisle John turned to his new bride.

"I have never seen you look more beautiful then you do today."

"Thank you and even though you hate wearing them. You do look really sexy today," she replied grinning. He wrapped his arm round her she laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Everyone was at the reception now. They had eaten dinner and it was now time for some toasts. Keith opted to go first.

"As many of you are aware. There are a few people missing today who should be here but I know they will all be looking down and smiling. I felt so touched to be asked to walk my sister in law down the aisle and I have never seen her so happy. John Lucie is a wonderful person and she will always love and cherish you. John I am pleased to welcome you to our family and I know you will look after my little sister. Good luck in life and always remember she is always right," he said and everyone laughed.

Jeff stood up next.

"My life was blessed with five sons and now I have been blessed with another daughter in law. John and Lucie I hope you two will always be happy. I know life can be tough and sometimes it is easier to give in but just remember how much you love each other and you can get through any bump in the road. I am proud to welcome you to our family Lucie and I know my son will always look after you. So lets raise our glasses to the bride and groom," he said and everyone cheered them both.

John then stood up to make a Little speech.

"Lucie before I met you my life seemed to be going nowhere then you came along and put the stars back into my eyes. You showed me the reason for life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I will always you my Angel," he said and kissed his new wife once more. She smiled at him.

"I will always love you too Starman."

It was approaching midnight now when Alan came running over.

"Hey it's snowing outside," he yelled. Everyone raced to the doors and looked out at the falling snow.

"It's going to look beautiful out there tomorrow," said Lucie snuggling into John's arms.

"Yeah," he replied and kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe it will be a white Christmas after all," she said gazing up at her new husband. The clock began to chime the hour. Everyone cheered and began hugging. John pulled Lucie tight into his arms.

"Merry Christmas Mrs Tracy."

"Merry Christmas Mr Tracy," she replied and kissed him.

Jeff looked over at his son and daughter in law and smiled. It had been a perfect day. He looked out at the falling snow and though about his wife. He hoped she was watching today. He wished her a merry Christmas and turned back to enjoy the rest of the party.

* * *

Authors Note: Well that's it all done. I really hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for taking the time to read it and a huge thanks for those who took the time to review it as well. Part 3 will be up soon.


End file.
